Enfer & Damnation
by kangle
Summary: Un demi-démon peut-il mener une existence tranquille? Le jour où Rin trahit son identité, tout bascule. A partir de ce moment, il n'est pas question de compter sur qui que ce soit, y compris ses amis. Mais quand une aide providentielle arrive, il hésite. Une aide d'un puissant démon se refuse-t-elle? Il n'appartient alors plus quà lui de changer sa destinée, et celle du monde.
1. Chapter 1: Le faux pas

Ao No Exorcist

Merci à Ulane d'être passée derrière ce chapitre, et qui a su débusquer les fautes et mauvaises tournures de phrases. Merci pour ton temps! :)

En espérant que l'intrigue vous plaise. Ma première fiction sur ce magnifique fandom.

Chapitre 1 :

Un jour, j'écrirai un livre. Un guide pour les situations délicates en réalité. On pourra y trouver un long chapitre dédié à « comment éviter de devenir un démon à part entière quand vous l'êtes déjà à demi ? », ou encore « comment prendre avec le sourire le fait que ceux que vous croyiez être vos amis vous trahissent ? ». Une chose est sûre, je suis trop occupé pour pouvoir le faire aujourd'hui.

Ma lame s'abat avec rage. Encore une fois, je rate ma cible. Yukio arrive toujours à m'échapper. Yukio. Comment en suis-je arrivé à me battre contre lui ? J'ai l'impression de ne même plus le savoir. Il me tire quelques balles que je dévie facilement de ma lame démoniaque. Une lame noire trempée dans les plus profondes abysses de la Géhenne. Je l'aime bien, cette nouvelle épée que mon père m'a offerte. Je m'arrête un instant pour reprendre mon souffle et jauger la situation. À mes côtés se trouve Amaimon. Nous sommes encerclés par mes anciens camarades. Si un jour, on m'avait dit cela, je leur aurais ri au nez, mais je suis bel et bien posté devant eux, et en tant qu'ennemi. Yukio me fixe droit dans les yeux :

-Rin, reviens, il est encore temps pour toi. Ta transformation n'est pas encore achevée !

Je soutiens son regard. Il me fait vraiment rire ce type.

-Revenir où ? Les traitres de ton espèce ne valent pas mieux que les démons, dis- je d'un ton sarcastique.

-Tu ne vois donc pas que tu bascules lentement mais inévitablement ?

-Vous vous êtes servis de moi depuis le début. Vous tous !

Je les pointe en les accusant. Ça y est, le peu de sang-froid que je possédais vient de disparaître. Ma haine est si grande que je les tuerai bien tous maintenant, mais, si je me laisse emporté, alors je laisserai mes pulsions me guider, et mon côté démoniaque n'attend que ça pour me dévorer. Si je veux achever ma transformation et devenir un démon à part entière, sans perdre l'esprit pour ne pas devenir un monstre, il va falloir que je me calme.

-Tu veux que je m'en occupe ptit frère ?

Il me regarde et attend mon accord. Je sais qu'il pourrait rapidement en finir avec eux, mais j'ai un honneur à défendre.

-Pas la peine Amaimon.

A peine ai-je finis de dire cette phrase, qu'il s'effondre sans raison. Je ne comprends pas jusqu'à ce que je voie la tâche de sang s'élargir au niveau de son omoplate. Je lève immédiatement mes yeux sur Yukio, mais ce n'est pas lui. Son arme est sur la défensive. Qui alors ? Amaimon essaie de se relever tant bien que mal, mais je le vois grincer des dents. Je ne supporte pas de voir souffrir mon entourage. Et mon entourage, maintenant c'est lui, c'est eux, les démons, ma vraie famille. Je pousse un hurlement qui frôle presque l'hystérie, et je bondis. Mes flammes bleues s'intensifient. Qui a osé ? Mais Avant que je ne puisse atteindre mon frère, une force venue de nulle part et sans pareil me frappe et m'écrase au sol. Le monde, autour de moi, tournoie. A moitié conscient, je relève la tête, et je comprends tout. Trop tard, car le piège se referme déjà sur nous.

* * *

_2 semaines avant._

-Rin !

Je me retourne. C'est Shiemi. Elle me rejoint, toute essoufflée d'avoir courue, et me lance un bonjour joyeux. Je le lui rends, et on se dirige ensemble vers la salle de cours.

-à propos Rin, tu t'es bien entraîné pour les examens de cet après-midi ?

Je hausse les sourcils et m'esclaffe :

-Bah, je n'ai pas besoin de m'entraîner, tout est déjà là.

Je lui pointe du doigt ma tête. La vérité, c'est que j'aurai du pointé mon épée, kurikara, qui m'a permis de me sortir de situations compliquées à plus d'une fois, mais j'aime assez me faire passer pour quelqu'un d'intelligent, comme Yukio par exemple… Shiemi siffle d'admiration, et je ne suis pas mécontent de l'effet.

-Tu es vraiment fort Rin, moi j'ai révisé toute la nuit.

Et elle me montre ses yeux cernés. Je lève un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension. Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter, cet examen, tout le monde le réussira, même Bon. Et à cette pensée, je ris de plus belle en me remémorant la fois où un crapaud géant avait failli l'avaler. Un pari stupide.

La matinée passe vite. Il faut dire que je dors durant la moitié du cours. J'ai depuis peu perfectionné une technique qui me permet de dormir sans être vu. Bien entendu, il est impossible de l'appliquer quand c'est Yukio qui donne le cours. Il voit tout, lui. Je m'éveille finalement au doux son de la stridente cloche qui annonce la pause déjeuner. A table, on ne parle plus que de ça : l'examen.

-Le professeur m'a confié que c'était un examen facile, histoire de valider notre niveau. Rien d'alarmant, déclare Bon, sûr de lui comme à son habitude.

-Mais on passe en individuel contre un monstre, c'est un peu effrayant, réplique Shiemi.

Pour toute réponse, il hausse les épaules, puis lance à Konekomaru :

-Et si on récitait ensemble une dernière fois ?

Celui-ci hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment, et ils se mettent à réciter un des nombreux textes sacrés qu'ils connaissent. Je les quitte discrètement, cette atmosphère est un peu trop studieuse à mon goût. Au détour d'un couloir peu fréquenté, je tombe sur une conversation. D'instinct, ou peut-être parce qu'ils essaient d'être discret en chuchotant, je me plaque au mur pour ne pas me faire repérer. Je tends l'oreille et voici ce que je capte de la conversation :

_-Tout est prêt pour cet après-midi ?_

_-Tout directeur._

_-Héhé, le moment est venu de faire tourner un peu la chance de notre côté. J'ai hâte de voir la tête que fera le frère._

_-Vous parlez de son jumeau ?_

Je n'entends pas la suite, car ils décident de s'éloigner. Juste le temps de jeter un coup d'œil pour voir le directeur partir dans la direction opposée avec un affreux gnome, un démon. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire avec le démon ? Et de quoi parlaient-ils ? De l'examen ? Et si c'était bien d'un frère jumeau dont on parlait, je n'en connaissais dans cette académie que deux : Yukio et moi. Un peu désorienté par la conversation, je décide de rentrer dans ma chambre en attendant l'examen. Je n'aime pas arriver en avance.

* * *

Izumo commence en première. Elle descend dans l'arène. Nous, -dont Yukio- nous plaçons sur les sortes de balcons spécialement aménagés qui surplombent la zone de combat. Ils offrent un bon angle de vue. Shiemi lui crie bonne chance. Méphisto phélès est lui aussi présent, cependant il a lâché son compagnon en route. Aucune trace du démon en vue. Il lui chuchote quelque chose avant qu'elle ne rentre dans l'arène. Puis il s'assure de verrouiller l'unique porte de sortie, et actionne un levier. On a tous les yeux rivés sur le portail d'où sort le monstre. Un gobelin. Ridicule. Même Izumo est déçue. Elle méritait mieux que ça. Mais ce gobelin est suivi juste après de deux autres gobelins, puis d'autres encore, et pour finir, c'est tout un déferlement de gobelins qui attaquent, les crocs en avant. Je vois Izumo invoquer ses démons de la moisson, les byakkos, deux renards blancs, puis la zone de combat se noircit et l'on ne voit plus que la marée de gobelins pendant un long moment intense. Finalement, une tornade blanche se crée là où elle a disparu, et aspire les mini démons, qui se font éjectés impuissants. La tornade se calme enfin, et les deux renards s'arrêtent de concert de se tourner autour. Sur un signe de tête de leur maîtresse, ils disparaissent. Plus de tornade, plus de gobelins. Le test pour Izumo est terminé. Elle sort, et rejoint notre estrade.

Shima s'empresse de la féliciter, mais il est appelé pour passer, et il descend en nous faisant signe de la main. Il entre, on ferme la porte. Le démon fait son apparition, et alors tout se passe en une fraction de seconde. Je vois Shima esquisser un sourire, il se met à psalmodier. Le démon lui fonce dessus. A l'allure où il galope, il l'aura rejoint en moins de dix secondes. Pourtant, Shima ne fait pas le moindre mouvement, il est toujours bien droit, et récite de plus en plus vite, les bras croisés. Je ne comprends pas bien ce qu'il dit vu la distance, mais le monstre se transforme soudainement en cendres. La minute d'après, il est en haut, à nos côtés, serein comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé. Bon ne peut pas s'empêcher de siffler, et donne une forte tape sur l'épaule du garçon, ce qui ne manque pas de le faire tomber. A ce qu'il dit, il a eu un monstre facile, le psaume faisait partie d'un des premiers qu'il avait appris, un passage de l'évangile Jean, si j'ai bien compris. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder, car c'est moi le suivant.

Les autres m'encouragent. Comment ai-je fait pour vivre sans amis quand j'étais plus jeune ? Je me rends compte que l'amitié est un vrai trésor. Je leur décoche un sourire plein de confiance, et dévale les escaliers. Moi aussi je veux un monstre facile. Oh et puis non, j'en veux un dur, pour bien les éblouir de mon talent. Arrivé en bas, je confie mon sabre à Mephisto, mais il le repousse. J'ouvre de grands yeux étonnés.

-Garde le, au cas où, dit-il.

Je me demande s'il a bien compris ce que cela représentait que je le garde. Ne sait-il donc pas que la classe entière me regarde ?

-Cette arme est inutilisable. En tout cas, je ne vais pas me risquer à me dévoiler.

Mais je la reprends, en le défiant du regard. Il a l'air plutôt amusé. Ce n'est pas l'effet escompté, mais bon, tant pis. Il referme la porte. Le léger malaise que j'ai se transforme en angoisse lorsque je vois apparaître le démon. Ils ont du faire une erreur. On dirait une tortue géante, à la différence près qu'elle fait trois fois ma taille, et que sa carapace est surplombée par des pics acérés. Comment je suis censé faire du corps à corps, moi qui n'ai pour seul arme que le combat rapproché ? La « tortue » s'élance à la vitesse de l'éclair. J'aurai été écrasé si je ne m'étais pas jeté sur le côté au dernier moment. J'entends quelqu'un me crier de sortir mon sabre. Ils doivent avoir tous hâte de me voir enfin à l'œuvre. Le démon charge de nouveau, et je me fais presque transpercer. Heureusement, je bloque le pic avec mon sabre, encore resté dans son fourreau. Je le dévie vite avant qu'elle ne réduise la protection du kurikara en morceaux. Je jette un coup d'œil au balcon. Personne ne dit rien. Ils regardent la scène en retenant leur souffle. Mais le plus effrayant, c'est de voir le visage de Yukio. Il est complètement pâle, comme s'il savait ce qui allait se produire. Je crois qu'il esquisse un geste, pour arrêter le combat, mais Mephisto a les yeux rivés sur moi, l'air de dire _qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Dégaine, allez ! _

Je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir. Même si ce démon en a assez de moi, il ne pourra pas m'exclure de son académie. Je tente une offensive, mais la tortue tournoie sur elle-même, impossible de l'approcher. A peine me suis-je réceptionné qu'elle me donne un coup de griffe. Je suis propulsé sur toute la longueur de l'arène et je finis ma course en percutant un mur. Je devrai être en colère, mais étrangement, je n'en suis que plus excité. Un adversaire à sa taille donne toujours plus de satisfaction à battre. Je fonce sur lui en préparant mon assaut. Il m'attend, les bras écarté. Au moment fatidique où je dois le percuter, je prends appui au sol et me projette en avant.

Malheur. Il n'a pas l'air du tout surpris, et m'immobilise une main. S'il croit que c'est assez pour me détruire. Il balance sa main d'un coup pour me finir, mais hélas pour lui, cette même main rencontre une lame qui la lui transperce . Ma lame ! Je regarde ma main libre avec horreur. Elle tient le katana, et le fourreau qui la protégeait gît à terre. Mais le pire de tout, c'est que ma main est parcourue de flammes bleues. Immédiatement je range l'arme, et les flammes disparaissent. Mais il est trop tard. Je suis tellement abasourdi que je n'entends plus rien. Juste un brouhaha qui me vrille les tympans. La scène se passe comme au ralenti dès cet instant. Le monstre se fait évacué, à croire qu'entre nous deux, c'était lui qui risquait sa vie à rester dans l'arène. On ouvre la porte de sortie, et des exorcistes débarquent. J'ai juste le temps de regarder en direction de mes amis. Ils sont tous pétrifiés. Sauf Bon. Il gesticule et ouvre grand la bouche. Il doit crier et vociférer des insultes maintenant qu'il sait que je suis le fils de satan. Shima essaie de le retenir. Peine perdue. Yukio s'y met lui aussi. Nos regards se croisent un furtif instant. Cela suffit à tout se dire. Les exorcistes sont à ma hauteur. Je pense que la meilleure attitude à adopter est une attitude pacifiste qui leur montre que je ne leur veux pas de mal. Je lève les bras en signe de soumission et ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais trois d'entre eux se jettent sur moi et me tordent les bras en arrière. Je suis sorti sans ménagement. Où m'emmènent-ils ? Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'en croisant Mephisto, il m'a souri. Un sourire froid de démon.


	2. Chapter 2: Aux portes de l'enfer

Enfin le chapitre 2. Je n'avais pas réussi à trouver le temps pour l'affiner, veuillez m'en excusez. Je promets que le chapitre 3 arrivera avant la fin des vacances!

j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et merci pour les reviews qui m'ont faites très plaisir.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Aux portes de l'enfer

Je suis assis au box des accusés. En face de moi, un gros barbu fait office de juge. Il a l'air profondément ennuyé. Il tape inlassablement avec son marteau pour réclamer le silence, mais s'égosille en vain. Tout le monde est déchaîné par la nouvelle. Je ne suis plus Rin, ou même un exorciste à leurs yeux. Je suis devenu un démon, je suis LE fils de Satan. La plupart n'osent même pas me regarder, et préfèrent me désigner en me pointant du doigt. Finalement, Mephisto avance à la barre des témoins. Il s'éclaircit la voix. D'un coup, le silence tombe, et l'atmosphère s'alourdit.

-J'accuse Rin d'être un démon, pas n'importe lequel, le fils de Satan ! Je l'accuse d'avoir caché sa véritable identité. Il mérite la peine capitale.

Je me lève furibond, prêt à répliquer, mais les deux gardes me retiennent fermement, et me font rasseoir de force. Je ne comptais pas sur lui pour me sauver, mais là, il vient de signer définitivement mon arrêt de mort ! Toute la salle est en effervescence. J'entends des « à mort le fils du démon », et des sifflements. Partout, des regards hostiles me transpercent avec mépris. Les jurés sont prêts à rendre leur sentence. Je m'aperçois que ce ne sont autres que mes amis. Bon lance un « coupable » hautain, Shima confirme en secouant la tête, comme attristé par mon attitude, Shiemi ajoute « pendons-le ! ». mais ce n'est pas sa voix que j'entends, mais celle de Satan. Avec horreur, je vois Shiemi se métamorphoser et déchirer son enveloppe charnelle pour laisser apparaître un bras poilu et des mains aux griffes acérés, et me fonce dessus. Je hurle de terreur.

* * *

La chute sur le sol en pierres est rude. J'ouvre les yeux, et me retrouve enfermé dans une cellule aux barreaux noirs et épais. Je suis encore emmitouflé dans la couverture miteuse, et m'en débarrasse prestement lorsqu'un cafard en sort. Un peu désorienté, il finit par trouver une fente et disparaît derrière le mur. Je me souviens à présent. Cela fait vingt-quatre heures que je n'ai plus eu aucun contact humain, après mon arrestation. Heureusement pour moi, ce n'était qu'un rêve, bien que la réalité ne doive pas en être bien éloignée. J'ai mal au dos après avoir passé la nuit sur cette planche en bois qui fait office de lit.

-T'as fini de roupiller ? lance une voix par-dessus mon épaule.

Je me retourne en sursautant. Un chien avec un nœud rose à pois blanc me dévisage. Le directeur de l'école !

-Où est Kurikara ? dis-je en guise de réponse.

-En sécurité. Tu n'en a pas besoin.

Décidément, il se paie ma tête. Je repense au sourire de Mephisto lorsque je me suis fait embarquer.

-Satisfait du résultat ? dis-je d'un ton agressif, me retournant pour cacher mon visage, qui tire au rouge vif en repensant à la scène.

-Oui, plutôt, répond-t-il sans gêne.

-Pourquoi vouloir ma perte ?

-Hé ho, c'est toi qui t'es fourré tout seul dans ce pétrin, rétorque le directeur, non sans une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

-Et ce monstre ? Accidentel aussi ?

-Je t'ai surestimé Rin. C'est juste que tu n'avais pas atteint le niveau demandé pour l'examen.

Résigné, je me laisse tomber sur le lit. Il a délibérément envoyé ce monstre pour que je dévoile mon identité, mais je n'ai aucune preuve.

-Ton jugement vient de se terminer à l'instant, m'annonce-t-il distraitement en ajustant son ridicule nœud papillon.

-Alors ? je demande avec une lueur d'espoir.

-Même ton frère n'a rien pu faire. Ils te trouvent trop dangereux.

-Je ne ferai pas de mal à une mouche ! dis-je pour ma défense, mais ça sonne étrangement faux venant d'un démon.

-Je crois qu'ils veulent te cryogéniser, au cas où tu pourrais leur servir d'arme ultime dans cent, ou deux cent ans…

-Je ne veux pas être enfermé dans de la glace, je m'exclame indigné.

-Alors il ne te reste qu'une option : la fuite.

Je suis tenté de lui demander s'il comprend bien que, de nous deux, c'est moi qui suis derrière les barreaux, mais je renonce. Autant se cogner la tête à un mur.

-Je ne m'enfuis jamais.

Le chien a un rire bref, puis se détourne.

-C'est ce que nous verrons, dit-il en s'en allant.

Juste avant de quitter les cachots, il laisse tomber quelque chose. Je cours et m'agrippe aux barreaux. Non, je n'ai pas rêvé, c'est bien d'une clé qu'il s'agit. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Je la ramasse et la contemple, hébété. Qu'est-ce que je risque à m'enfuir ? Après tout, cela ne peut être pire que de servir d'arme aux générations futures. J'avais tort, à un point que je ne m'imaginais même pas.

Est idiot celui qui ne change pas d'avis, dis-je pour me donner une raison de m'enfuir, tout en crochetant la serrure. Je débouche sur un couloir sombre, éclairé par des ampoules nues à intervalles réguliers. Je décide de prendre à gauche, et marche sur une trentaine de mètres avant de trouver un escalier. Je ne croise personne en montant, ce qui est anormal. Personne pour me garder ? J'accélère, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Je finis même par courir pour échapper à cette atmosphère de plomb. L'escalier mène à une forêt. Je comprends qu'il s'agit du côté le plus dangereux de l'académie, surnommé la tanière des diables. Un coin encore sauvage, où l'on y envoie les exorcistes de niveau confirmé et avancés s'entraîner. Un coin où mes amis et moi n'aurions aucune chance de tenir face aux monstres qui y habitent. Mes amis ? Qu'est-ce que je raconte, je n'ai plus d'amis. Plus après ce que je leur ai fait. Je décide de longer le mur de l'école à pas prudents, afin d'atteindre l'orée de la carrière.

Au détour du chemin, je tombe nez-à-nez sur un groupe de personnes, eux aussi surpris de me voir. Oh non, pas eux, je murmure. Je suis figé, les muscles tendus. Ils me dévisagent, aussi perturbés que moi. La surprise passée, Shiemi tente un pas vers moi, mais Bon lève son bras pour l'arrêter. On se jauge du regard un long instant, dans une atmosphère oppressante. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont faire, et cela m'angoisse. M'aider ? Surement pas. Me capturer ? Ou encore signaler mon évasion ? Bon esquisse un geste, mais avant que l'un d'eux n'ait le temps de réagir, j'ai déjà disparu dans la forêt.

* * *

Je m'enfonce de plus en plus en courant à perdre l'haleine. Mettre le plus de distance, c'est mon seul objectif. Je bondis comme un félin, et me fraye un chemin entre les buissons épineux. Je finis par me prendre les pieds dans les ronces et manque de peu de m'étaler au sol. A bout de souffle, je concède finalement à jeter un coup d'œil derrière moi, et m'aperçois avec soulagement qu'ils ne m'ont pas suivi. Et maintenant ? Je suis perdu au milieu de nulle part dans la tanière des diables, entouré de démons tapis, et qui n'attendent qu'une chose, que je me pose dans un coin et que je ferme les yeux. Je suis sorti de la prison en plein jour, mais ici, les ténèbres sont maîtresses du lieu. Aucune lumière ne semble filtrer, et c'est à peine si je peux voir sur une dizaine de mètres. J'erre de longues minutes dans le labyrinthe, avant de décider de me poser sur un tronc d'arbre couché pour examiner les dégâts. Plusieurs accrocs au jean et une légère entorse en prime. Je masse ma cheville un instant, et c'est alors que je les entends. Des grognements venant de démons invoqués, suivis de près par leurs maîtres exorcistes. Ils ont retrouvé ma trace, et seront sur moi dans quelques minutes. Résigné, je me lève et me prépare à combattre. J'achève facilement le premier dogue qui me saute à la gorge, et le repousse sur un autre. Je bondis en arrière pour éviter une autre morsure mortelle, mais la douleur provoquée par la réception ne fait qu'aggraver mon entorse, et je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer. Je titube un peu et essaie de reprendre mon souffle. Ce temps perdu suffit aux exorcistes pour me rejoindre. Ils m'encerclent et se resserrent autour de moi. J'inspire profondément, et les fixe sans ciller. Mourir, oui. Mais mourir la tête haute. Je ressens tout autour de moi comme une aura mystique.

Au moment où je pense que tout est perdu, une ombre surgit d'un arbre et atterrit à mes côtés. J'aurais pu être soulagé de recevoir une aide, mais que celle-ci provienne de son pire ennemi passe encore, mais s'il vous menace en plus en enserrant votre gorge, cela devient franchement inconfortable comme situation. je déglutis péniblement.

-Le premier qui bouge, je lui ouvre sa tranchée d'un coup de griffes, annonce-t-il froidement.

J'en ai des sueurs. Comment cette menace peut-elle être efficace alors qu'ils cherchent justement ma mort ? je suis complètement abasourdi d'autant plus que personne ne transgresse l'ordre. Peut-être le gobelin géant qui se tient à côté du démon y est pour quelque chose, mais je doute que ce soit la raison principale. Ils me veulent vivant. Finalement sa main passe de ma gorge à mon bras, il me saisit fermement et de son autre main s'accroche au gobelin. Celui-ci décolle immédiatement, et moi avec.

On ne s'imagine pas la vitesse à laquelle vole ces bêtes-là. Je hurle, manquant de tomber, et plante mes ongles dans la fourrure du gobelin, qui hurle à son tour. Il fait une ou deux ruades, mais le démon m'attrape et me met à son niveau. Le vent me fouette le visage, et je pleure, à moitié aveuglé par ces bourrasques. Le soleil éclatant après avoir été plongé dans une sorte de nuit obscure m'éblouit et je suis incapable de distinguer quelque chose pendant plusieurs minutes. Je réussis finalement à tourner la tête vers Amaimon, et m'aperçoit qu'il me fixe d'un air profondément ennuyé. Finalement, il lâche :

-A la première occasion, je me sépare de ce boulet.

Je crois que le boulet, c'est moi. J'ai envie de répliquer, mais si je lâche ne serait-ce qu'une seule main, c'est un aller direct en vol libre. Je mords ma lèvre, en attendant que la colère passe. Le voyage est vraiment long, je ne sais même pas où l'on va, mais une chose est sûre, il faut que je lui fausse compagnie dès que je peux. Bizarrement, la pensée de mon frère jumeau me traverse l'esprit à ce moment. J'ai un pincement au cœur, l'impression que je viens de ruiner sa carrière de médecin, qu'il ne sera plus connu que comme le frère d'un horrible démon. C'est toujours moi le responsable de ce qui lui arrive. Vraiment, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Tout occupé à cette pensée, je sens soudain qu'on se rapproche dangereusement de la terre. Le gobelin vient d'entamer un piqué brutal vers une clairière. Il se redresse au dernier moment pour se poser sur l'herbe. Amaimon descend et annonce sans me regarder.

-On est arrivé le Bleu.

Je saute du monstre avec précaution, mais ma cheville ne supporte pas mon poids, et je m'écroule sur les genoux. Je parviens à me relever, non sans difficulté.

-On est où ?

Il ne prend même pas la peine de me répondre, et s'en va activer un dispositif sur une grosse pierre. En réalité, il s'agit d'un dolmen, disposé avec d'autres dolmens de sorte qu'ils forment un cercle. Et nous en sommes le centre. Sous mes yeux ébahis, la grande pierre verticale se met à briller. Amaimon marmonne rapidement une sorte d'incantation évoquant Satan, et lui priant d'ouvrir une porte. Je réalise avec horreur qu'il s'apprête à passer dans la géhenne. Que dis-je ? Nous nous apprêtons à y aller. Je tourne le dos et clopine du plus vite que je peux en direction du bois. Je n'ai même pas atteint l'arbre le plus proche que je me retrouve aspiré. Le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds. Je tombe, ma chemise se soulève et ma cravate se plaque sur mon visage. J'essaie de la dégager mais ma tête se heurte contre quelque chose. Je pousse un petit gémissement et me tourne vers le fautif. C'est Amaimon, il me regarde un instant avec dédain puis plonge vers les profondeurs. La chute est étrangement lente, et les secondes passent interminables. J'atterris finalement sur un coussin géant qui amortit ma chute.

J'écarquille les yeux devant le spectacle qui s'offre à moi. La Géhenne, j'y suis. Partout, des âmes souffrantes errent sans but, et se plaignent lamentablement. Partout, il n'y a que désespoir, le paysage ressemble à un désert aride au sol rouge flamboyant et craquelé. Les arbres dont il ne reste que les maigres branches craquent sous le vent. L'air est lourd et irrespirable. J'inspire plusieurs fois à petits coups, manquant d'air.

-Qu…qu'est-ce qui se passe enfin ? je ne peux m'empêcher de demander.

-La faute des tiens, crache le démon de la Terre.

Un râle se fait entendre près d'ici. C'est un petit démon qui ressemble à un chat. Il a une longue balafre d'où s'échappe le précieux liquide rouge. La plaie béante dans la fourrure noir est affreuse. Amaimon s'approche de lui et s'accroupit. Je suis surpris lorsque le démon examine avec une précaution infime la blessure. Il le prend et le manipule soigneusement, fronçant les sourcils. Je le vois baisser les yeux et perçoit pour une infime durée une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux. Je crois rêver, ce démon serait-il capable de ressentir une peine pour cet animal comme le ferait un humain ? Amaimon pose une main sur les yeux du chat et murmure lentement. Le petit chat frémit un instant, puis son corps retrouve une sérénité impeccable. La vie l'a quitté. Le démon de la terre se relève et me fait signe de le suivre vers une falaise abrupte. Je me mets à sa hauteur :

-Tu l'as…

-J'ai achevé ses souffrances. Il était condamné.

Je me retourne vers la petite masse inerte, un pincement au cœur. Un démon se rapproche de lui, et le renifle. d'autres démons s'approchent déjà, attirés par la bonne odeur. Je détourne les yeux, écœuré de ce qu'il va se produire. Amaimon le remarque et me décoche un sourire glacial :

-Ici, c'est la loi du plus fort. Tu te bats pour survivre, ou tu te fais dévorer.

Il presse le pas, et je fais de même pour ne pas me laisser distancer. Plusieurs démons nous observent, mais n'osent pas s'avancer. Ils doivent sans doute ressentir l'aura du démon, qui impose la hiérarchie naturelle. En s'approchant de la falaise, je remarque un trou béant taillé dans la paroi acérée. Nous la franchissons sans bruit. On tourne plusieurs fois dans ce qui me paraît être un vrai labyrinthe. Dans la pénombre, je parviens difficilement à distinguer le démon. On débouche finalement sur une grande salle illuminée. Ebloui, il me faut quelques minutes pour m'accoutumer à la lumière. La voute qui supporte l'architecture est immense et sculptée dans la roche. Des stalactites de pierres pendent du plafond. Je sursaute lorsqu'un grondement féroce retentit du centre de la pièce. Mes yeux ne peuvent s'empêcher de fixer le monstre, assis sur un trône massif. De la vapeur s'échappe lorsqu'il ouvre la bouche, et ses mots me transpercent sur place.

-Te voilà enfin.


	3. Chapter 3: La mine désaffectée

Comme promis, dans les temps, ouf! :)

Bon, j'ai revisité à ma sauce l'image de Satan. Encore merci pour les reviews qui m'ont boosté, ou je n'aurais pas posté le chapitre 3 avant longtemps ^^

* * *

Chapitre 3

Jamais je ne me serais imaginé Satan ainsi. Un dragon long de plusieurs mètres couleur sang, aux écailles rougeoyantes. Une de ses cornes était cassée, témoignant sans doute d'un long et douloureux combat. Sa queue qui se terminait en fourche se balançait calmement, mais devait être mortelle lors des affrontements. Ses longues ailes repliées sur lui-même reflétaient une force hors du commun. Devant mon air stupéfait, le dragon ajoute :

-Ceci est ma vraie forme Rin. Toutes les images que l'on vous apprend dans les contes ne sont que des songes. Elles réduisent ma vraie puissance. Je ne suis pas un pauvre diable avec des pattes à faire rire les petits, non ! Je suis Satan, le démon qui règne sur la Géhenne.

Il dit cela d'une voix lassée, comme s'il supportait péniblement de vivre. Je remarque qu'il est anormalement affaibli, plusieurs blessures cicatrisent çà et là, mais le plus frappant est sa maigreur. Il continue :

-Vois à quoi est réduit mon royaume. Vous les humains, qui nous avaient rejetés de la Terre pour ne nous laisser que ces terres arides et sans fertilité, vous nous avez conduits à la perte. Les démons faibles meurent de faim dans ce bas monde, incapable de passer dans l'Assiah. Ceux qui sont assez forts pour le faire sont immédiatement pourchassés et détruits par les exorcistes. Quelle chance nous laisse-t-on ?

Je reste silencieux devant cette révélation. Je ne voyais pas les choses comme cela auparavant. Un petit bruit de froissement m'indique qu'Amaimon a déballé une sucrerie, et l'enfourne dans sa bouche. C'est lui qui répond à son père.

-Aucune. Ces humains se croient les meilleurs parce qu'ils nous ont exilés. Avant, on partageait ensemble dans la paix ces vastes espaces, mais il a fallu qu'ils se trouvent plus gourmands et qu'ils rompent cet équilibre. Je hais les humains.

Et sur cette dernière phrase, il croque rageusement dans sa sucette, qui éclate sous la pression.

-Attendez, j'interromps complètement déboussolé. Vous insinuez qu'il y a longtemps humains et démons vivaient en harmonie sur la Terre ?

-On n'insinue rien, c'était la vérité, grimace le fils.

-Je parlais toujours de cette époque à ta mère.

-Ma mère ?

C'était comme si on m'avait frappé. Personne ne m'avait jamais parlé d'elle. A ce moment précis, toute envie de tuer Satan avait disparu de mon esprit. A dire vrai, je ne me rappelais même plus le pari que j'avais tenu avec Bon.

-Dites m'en plus sur elle, je le presse.

Le dragon me regarde avec une lueur triste miroitant dans ses yeux.

-Juri, inspire-t-il comme pour se remémorer d'elle, était la plus belle des humaines que je n'avais jamais vu, et la plus courageuse. Elle rêvait de pouvoir réunir à nouveau nos deux mondes. Je crois que, personne ne m'a plus aimé qu'elle ne l'a fait durant la courte période où l'on s'est connu. Elle est morte en te donnant vie, à toi et ton frère.

Je suis abasourdi. Dois-je le croire, ou dit-il cela pour me tendre un piège ? Je ne sais pas si je peux me fier à Satan, à…mon père ? Que se passerait-il si nos deux mondes venaient à être de nouveau unifiés ? Rien que cette pensée me fait tourner la tête. Une horrible douleur me parvient de mes entrailles, je tombe à genoux et pose une main au sol, l'autre portée à ma bouche. Je suis pris d'une quinte de toux. Mon estomac veut recracher, mais je n'ai rien avalé depuis plus d'une journée. Je me contente d'empêcher un filet de salive de s'échapper, mais à bout de forces je m'effondre sur le sol. Le sol est froid, mais je suis brûlant. Je sens quelqu'un me soulever et me mettre sur son dos.

-Quelle âme sensible tout de même.

Je n'en entends pas plus car je sombre, inconscient.

* * *

-Et il s'est évanoui ?

-Ouais, d'un coup. Quelle mauviette…

Un rire s'échappe pour s'élever dans l'air. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux. J'aurais juré que le rire venait de Mephisto, mais en me relevant, je n'aperçois que le démon de la terre, seul, appuyé contre le mur. Il se retourne en m'entendant m'extirper du lit :

-Tiens, la princesse s'est réveillée.

Je décide de passer outre sa raillerie.

-Pourquoi es-tu là ? Je croyais que tu devais te séparer de moi le plus vite possible.

Cette phrase semble le piquer au vif. Il se tourne nonchalamment pour cacher son malaise :

-Père en a décidé autrement. Je suis chargé de te former, lâche-t-il, en avalant un bonbon à la menthe.

-Quoi ?!

-Malgré ton apparence humaine, le sang de démon coule en toi. Père veut que je t'apprenne à maîtriser ton pouvoir. Il a dit que tu nous seras utile.

Je manque de m'étrangler. Je m'attendais à être torturé, à servir d'otage, d'appât, ou être grillé sur place par Satan, et on m'annonce que je suis intégré au sein des démons.

-Crois-moi, dit-il, ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi, alors si tu pouvais t'arranger pour te faire dévorer durant la prochaine patrouille…

Après un court silence où je reste pensif, je relève soudainement la tête :

-Je refuse de collaborer avec toi.

-Je savais que tu ne te sentais pas de taille.

Je vire au rouge.

-Bien sûr que si! Je n'ai pas envie de devenir un démon à part entière, c'est tout.

-Tu préfères peut-être laisser ton côté démoniaque prendre le dessus, jusqu'à perdre tout contrôle de ton corps, et te transformer en monstre?

Je me tais. Peut-il réellement m'aider à contrôler cette force? Il est vrai que plusieurs fois je m'étais réveillé sans souvenir du combat passé, et cette sensation était assez désagréable. Est-ce que je peux véritablement refuser la main que me tend le roi de la Géhenne, quand on sait que je n'ai plus ma place chez les exorcistes ? Je soupire en pensant qu'il n'existe sans doute qu'une option pour me sortir de ce fourré. Je me relève, et lui fait signe que je le suis. Il me regarde et aperçoit mon air égaré. Il s'adresse à moi avant de s'enfoncer dans le couloir froid :

-Ce choix n'est rien comparé à celui qui t'attends.

* * *

Depuis une dizaine de minutes, nous sommes postés en sentinelle derrière des arbustes, guettant l'entrée d'une mine. La noirceur qui y règne atteste de la profondeur du tunnel.

-Tu vas enfin me dire ce qu'on fait ici ? Je chuchote à Ammaimon.

-Chut.

Il épie l'entrée, ne bougeant pas un muscle. Soudain, des pas furtifs se font entendre. Amaimon sort de sa cachette et bondit sur le démon. Celui-ci pousse un glapissement de surprise et se soumet en reconnaissant le démon de la terre.

-Mon Prince…

-Qu'es-tu allé faire dans le monde des humains ? Ne me dis pas que tu es encore allé la voir?

Le démon qui a l'apparence d'un loup à la fourrure grise, au ventre blanc baisse les yeux d'un air piteux. Il a une longue cicatrice qui lui barre l'œil gauche.

-Réponds Scarface.

Le loup frémit.

-Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher Prince. Mais jamais je ne vous trahirai !

-Cela n'arrivera pas, je vais en condamner l'issue. Il y a beaucoup trop de portes permettant le passage de l'autre monde au notre.

Le démon reste silencieux. Je ressens un peu de peine pour lui, mais quand Amaimon me remet l'explosif entre les mains, c'est l'excitation qui me gagne. Le démon pose le détonateur à l'entrée et fait signe au loup de venir, puis nous plongeons à trois dans les abîmes. Dans la grotte, je ne vois pas à plus de cinq pas devant moi. En revanche, Scarface est tout à fait à l'aise dans cette pénombre. Sa fourrure m'effleure et me chatouille. J'ai soudainement envie de le caresser, mais il est bien loin d'être un chat de salon. Un simple mouvement, et il me sauterait à la gorge. Le loup s'arrête net. La route se divise en deux. Il prend la parole :

-La route de gauche mène à un portail donnant sur une étroite rue de la ville, celle de droite au jardin d'une petite maison.

-Celle de ton aimée ? demande le Prince.

Scarface acquiesce lentement. J'observe Amaimon, et me demande s'il est capable de briser une relation pour le bien de son espèce. Il me prend la moitié des explosifs des mains :

-Rin, tu poseras les explosifs au portail de gauche, Scarface et moi à celui de droite. Rendez-vous à l'entrée de la mine. Ne tarde pas trop, ou je la ferai sauter avec toi.

Je déglutis à l'idée de me retrouver en morceaux dont le sang décorerait les parois. Je tiens l'explosif d'une main, et laisse dérouler le fil qui le relie en m'enfonçant dans le tunnel. Je marche sur plusieurs mètres quand je m'aperçois que le goulot est de plus en plus étroit. Je suis obligé de courber la tête pour ne pas me cogner au plafond, mais j'arrive finalement à un cul-de sac. Un symbole étrange est gravé dans la roche. Devinant que c'est sans doute l'entrée du portail, je me dépêche de mettre en place le dispositif, puis fais demi-tour. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement lorsque le tunnel s'élargit, et double l'allure. Trop tard.

Une secousse ébranle le tunnel, et des roches me tombent dessus. Le tremblement est tellement puissant que je me retrouve projeté contre une paroi. Je réalise avec horreur qu'Amaimon a appuyé sur le détonateur. Je pique un sprint et zigzague entre les poutres qui soutiennent le plafond, hors d'haleine. Je n'ai qu'une idée en tête : sortir vivant de ce trou et lui faire la peau. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai un pied dans la tombe. J'accélère encore plus et maudis à plusieurs reprises le roi de la terre. Un rond de lumière au loin m'indique que je suis proche de la sortie. Je franchis les derniers mètres qui me séparent de la liberté d'un bond, et aspire goulument l'air frais. Le sang cogne dans mes tempes, et il me faut plusieurs secondes pour me remettre de mes émotions.

J'ouvre la bouche, prêt à verser un flot d'insultes, mais il n'y a personne. Seul le détonateur, dont le manche est activé, se tient à mes côtés. Aucun signe de vie. Où sont-ils ? Je fais un tour sur moi, et mon regard se pose à nouveau sur le détonateur. Il a bien été activé pourtant ! Je regarde d'un coup l'entrée de la mine. Un gros rocher obstrue l'entrée, mais il y a assez de place pour laisser passer un homme. Je fixe une dernière fois autour de moi, et me glisse par la petite ouverture, conscient que je commets une folie. Un instant après, une roche s'écrase là où j'étais il y a quelques secondes, fermant à jamais l'entrée. Il n'y a plus de retour possible.

A l'intérieur, c'est l'enfer. Au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Des rochers continuent de tomber, des pans entiers du couloir s'effondrent sur eux-mêmes, et rendent le sol glissant. J'arrive au croisement, et emprunte sans hésiter la route de droite.

-Amaimon ! Scarface !

Aucune réponse. Je commence à regretter d'être revenu, quand j'entends parvenir un bruit étouffé. Je cours jusqu'à la forme allongée. Il s'agit d'Amaimon. Une grosse pierre coince sa jambe, et l'empêche de bouger. Scarface se débat pour la dégager, mais en vain. Il a les griffes en sang, se refusant à abandonner son prince. Devant tant de détermination, je me dépêche de faire levier. La pierre bascule enfin sous nos efforts conjugués. Amaimon se relève difficilement, et nous pointe le cul-de-sac. Je passe son bras sur le mien pour l'aider, et on se dirige clopin-clopant vers le portail. Le loup s'empresse d'activer le passage :

-Venez vite !

On s'engouffre sans tarder.

Ce second voyage à travers l'espace-temps s'avère tout aussi épuisant que le premier. Un fort courant nous remonte vers ce qui me semble être la surface, et on atteint la sortie. A ma grande surprise, on émerge d'une clôture en bois, derrière un buisson. Un bras me repousse. Je me rends compte que je soutiens encore Amaimon, et m'empresse de le relâcher. De nous deux, il est le plus gêné. Mais il le dissimule admirablement bien en me jetant un regard noir :

-As-tu vu celui qui a activé le détonateur ?

Un peu surpris qu'il n'ait aucun soupçon sur moi, je lui réponds :

-Je n'ai vu personne, c'est pour cela que je suis revenu te chercher.

-T'étais pas obligé…dit-il en grimaçant lorsqu'il essaye de mouvoir son pied.

J'hausse les épaules, et examine sa blessure. Le loup gris nous interrompt soudain :

-Ran !

Un renard blanc comme la neige apparaît de la porte de derrière, et se précipite vers lui.

-Scarface !

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur la tendre retrouvaille car l'exorciste vient d'apparaître à la suite du familier. Nos yeux se croisent, mais ne se quittent plus. Elle ouvre grand la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sort. Ses yeux sautent d'Amaimon à moi. Elle ne doit rien comprendre : j'aide mon pire ennemi. Moi non plus, j'ai du mal à le croire, et pourtant je suis penché sur sa blessure. Elle inspire profondément pour tenter de se calmer, et m'annonce :

-Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas vous tuer.

Je n'ai qu'un mot qui me vient à la bouche, et je souffle :

-Izumo…


	4. Chapter 4: Mon autre

En tout cas, merci à Tsumikaje qui a été la première à laisser une review pour le chapitre 3, et à Cyrise-sevens qui continue de me suivre avec enthousiasme. Enfin, merci à Soln96 qui m'a encouragé à poster la suite. J'espère que ce chapitre n'est pas trop mal :)

Chapitre 4

-Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas vous tuer.

Je me lève et me poste entre Amaimon et Izumo.

-Fais ce que tu veux de moi, mais laisse-les partir.

Je m'étonne moi-même de mes paroles. Je sens immédiatement la présence d'Amaimon à mes côtés. Il s'est relevé.

-Merci bien, mais je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me défendre contre elle.

Il me repousse sans ménagement. Je le vois tendre sa main vers l'avant, et réalise qu'il va la tuer. Sans réfléchir aux conséquences, j'arrête son bras et me tourne vers l'exorciste :

-Izumo, que se passerait-il si Mephisto apprenait la relation entre ton familier et ce démon ? Je doute que cela lui plaise de savoir que tu trahis les exorcistes en t'alliant à un loup sauvage.

Elle me toise. Je soutiens son regard sans ciller. Prends la perche que je te tends idiote, je pense intérieurement. Finalement, elle lâche d'un ton sec :

-Dépêchez-vous d'entrer. Personne ne doit vous voir.

Devant ce revirement de situation, je jette un coup d'œil perplexe à mes deux compagnons, puis nous décidons finalement d'entrer. Le deuxième familier d'Izumo, un autre renard blanc, nous accueille en grognant.

La chambre d'Izumo est vraiment toute petite. Nous y entrons tout juste. On s'assoit en cercle. La tension est palpable. Je n'ai jamais été à l'aise dans ce genre d'atmosphère, où l'on se regarde dans le blanc des yeux jusqu'à l'ennui.

-Jolie chambre, je souffle.

Scarface me lance un regard. J'aurais peut-être dû me taire. Sa chambre est dans un état délabré. Aucune décoration, mais de nombreuses réparations. La charpente qui soutient le toit menace de s'effondrer. J'essaie de rassembler tout ce que je sais sur sa famille, et je me rends compte que je ne sais rien d'elle. Sa famille n'est pas pauvre pourtant, je la croyais même riche. Sinon, comment aurait-elle pu entrer dans l'académie ? Et si ses parents avaient sacrifié toute leur économie pour envoyer leur fille faire ses études ? Voilà qui expliquerait pourquoi elle prend tellement à cœur les cours. Je réalise soudain à quel point elle doit me détester, moi qui n'ai rien fait pour entrer à l'académie à part être le fils de Satan. Izumo me sort de mes pensées :

-Rin, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?

Je la fixe sans savoir quoi répondre, alors elle continue :

-Tu sais…on n'a rien dit aux exorcistes à propos de notre rencontre le jour où tu t'es enfui. Mais ils ont quand même réussi à retrouver ta trace.

-Pourquoi ?

-On ne livre jamais ses amis, elle rougit légèrement. Mais va pas croire qu'on te pardonne pour autant ! Depuis le début tu nous mentais. Tu sais pas ce que ça fait de savoir du jour au lendemain qu'on côtoie le fils de Satan.

-Je sais, je soupire. Mais c'est dur pour moi aussi ! Si je vous avais dévoilé la vérité, vous ne m'aurez laissé aucune chance. Vous m'aurez jugé, rien que sur mon identité, pas sur ce que je valais réellement ! Essaie de comprendre Izumo…

Un silence s'ensuit. Je lève lentement mes yeux :

-Izumo, je sais que tu me détestes, mais…

-Non c'est faux ! Enfin…je l'admets oui. Mais ça, c'était au tout début, parce que tu m'avais l'air d'un enfant gâté qui avait réussi à rentrer à l'académie en jouant de ses relations. Mais je me suis trompée sur ton compte. J'ai appris que toi aussi, tu luttais durant ton enfance, et que derrière cette allure nonchalante, tu cachais ce terrible secret. Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu Rin, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

C'est Amaimon qui prend la parole :

-On a besoin de récupérer l'épée de Rin. Sans elle, il ne parviendra pas à maîtriser sa puissance.

-Mais comment ? On n'a aucune idée d'où elle est en ce moment ? Coupé-je.

-Moi je sais.

On se tourne tous vers elle. Elle nous regarde gravement, et souffle :

-Mais il faudra me faire confiance.

* * *

-Non, non et non !

-Mais Rin, tu dois le faire !

-Elle a raison Rin, le face-à-face est inévitable, soutient le roi de la terre, un sourire en coin.

Nous sommes cachés sur le toit de l'académie. Il fait nuit, la lune éclaire faiblement. Izumo a réussi à désactiver le système d'alarme. Je ne sais pas comment elle s'y est prise, Méphisto aurait dû être au courant, mais bizarrement, il n'y a aucune trace de lui dans les environs. J'envisage une dernière fois les options qu'il me reste. Je chuchote à l'exorciste :

-Et lui, il peut pas le faire ? je désigne Amaimon.

-Non Rin ! Amaimon ne doit intervenir qu'en dernier recours. Sa présence ici doit être secrète. Et puis, de vous deux, c'est toi qui connais le mieux l'endroit, non ?

Ça, c'est un argument de poids. A contrecœur, je me laisse glisser du toit silencieusement, et entreprend de forcer la serrure de la fenêtre. Elle s'ouvre sans trop de résistance, et je me faufile à l'intérieur d'un couloir. Sans aucune hésitation, je prends sur ma gauche et longe les murs. Mon ombre s'y projette tel un spectre. La porte en bois ne tarde pas à s'élever devant moi. J'y suis. Je porte ma main sur la poignée, sans pour autant oser la tourner. Derrière cette porte, il y a quelqu'un. Quelqu'un que je ne connais que trop bien. J'inspire un petit coup, puis tourne délicatement la poignée.

Dans la pénombre, je distingue une masse inerte, qui se soulève régulièrement au rythme d'une respiration calme et sereine. A ma gauche, le lit est vide. D'un coup une ombre surgit devant moi. Ses yeux étincèlent. Je lui fais signe de se taire. Kuro me regarde d'un air circonspect, indécis sur la manière dont il doit réagir. Finalement il s'approche de moi, et je ne peux m'empêcher de caresser mon familier. Ici, rien n'a changé. J'ai encore les devoirs posés sur mon bureau, comme s'ils attendaient mon retour. Cette chambre, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir quitté il y des lustres. Mon frère a toujours eu un sommeil profond, mais j'avance précautionneusement dans la salle. Amaimon a raison, j'ai peur de cet affrontement. Regarder mon frère, car au fond de moi, je le considère encore comme partie intégrante de ma famille, rien que l'idée me fait frissonner de croiser son regard. Je ne suis pas peureux, mais je l'ai abandonné, et ça, je ne pourrai pas me le pardonner. Je fouille des yeux la pièce, mais aucune trace de ce que je cherche. Cette satanée clé doit pourtant bien se trouver quelque part. je me baisse et examine les tiroirs un à un. Je me fige lorsque Yukio se retourne dans son lit, mais il ne s'est pas réveillé. La patience n'a jamais été mon fort. Je viens me planter au milieu de la pièce, de plus en plus agacé. Je scrute la pièce une dernière fois, et mes yeux se posent de nouveau sur mon frère. Quelque chose de brillant capte mon attention. Je m'approche de lui et manque de m'évanouir quand je vois la clé. Il l'a enfilé au bout d'un cordon, lui-même attaché autour de son cou. Je le maudis intérieurement. Tout semble liguer contre moi. Et puis, comment se fait-il que ce soit mon frère qui garde la clé ? la laisser aux mains du Vatican était tellement plus rassurant. J'essaye de garder mon sang-froid, mais ma main tremble tandis que je l'approche de lui. J'arrive à saisir doucement la clé. Nos visages sont si proches. Je peux sentir sa respiration. Je déglutis en passant la clé au-dessus de sa tête. C'est alors que l'inimaginable se produit.

Il ouvre les yeux, et m'attrape le bras. Je pousse un cri de stupeur. Il profite de la surprise pour me donner un coup de pied dans le ventre et me plaque au sol. Ainsi, je suis immobilisé et sans défense.

-tu comptais aller quelque part ?

-ça risque d'être dur avec un frère qui vous écrase de tout son poids, j'ironise.

-Rin, sois sérieux un peu, il soupire. Avec tous ces derniers évènements, tout le monde veut ta mort. Et te joindre à Amaimon ? tu te rends compte des conséquences que cela engendre ? c'est comme si tu demandais au Vatican de te descendre de suite. Tu deviens trop dangereux à leurs yeux. Ils veulent te supprimer.

-Je fais ce que je veux.

En réalité, je suis déboussolé. Je ne savais pas que mon frère s'inquiétait autant. Il se dégage finalement, et je me rassois à côté, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Je suis fatigué de prendre la fuite. Il se tourne vers moi, et parle doucement :

-T'as vu Satan ?

-Oui.

-Alors…à quoi ressemble notre vrai père ?

Je le dévisage. Depuis quand le sait-il ?

-Il est pas mal cabossé, je réponds.

Il rit. Je le regarde comme s'il se moquait de moi, et puis d'un coup, je me mets à rire moi aussi. Peut-être est-ce dû à la fatigue, ou à la tension accumulée ces derniers jours, mais là, à ce moment précis, je me sentais bien. On s'arrête finalement.

-Hé Rin, il murmure. J'aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant.

-Moi aussi, je dis à mi-voix en fixant mes chaussures, tout en étant conscient que ce retour est impossible.

Soudain, sans que je ne sache pourquoi, j'ajoute :

-Ce devait être bien, quand les humains et les démons cohabitaient ensemble.

-Il n'y a qu'un moyen pour cela, fait-il remarquer.

Je le fixe intensément. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Il faut que Satan disparaisse.

-Quoi ? qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? ça ne fera qu'apporter un déséquilibre au monde.

-C'est faux !

Il avait dit cela en hurlant presque. Il me prend par les épaules.

-Grand frère, il faut que tu tues Satan.

Il ne plaisante pas. Je veux répliquer, lui demander pourquoi, mais un bruit se fait entendre du couloir. Kuro feule de colère. Yukio me relève avec empressement et me pousse vers la fenêtre. En partant, il me confie quelque chose de lourd et froid dans la main. La clé.

-Je crois en toi, grand frère. Tu es le seul qui puisse le faire. Tues-le avec le kurikara.

Et aussi silencieusement que j'étais venu, je suis reparti. Si j'étais resté, j'aurais pu voir une silhouette se profiler et ouvrir la porte.

-Alors ?

Sans se retourner, Yukio déclare d'un ton neutre :

-J'ai fait ce que vous m'aviez demandé, maintenant c'est à vous de tenir votre promesse.

-Oui bien sûr, cela va de soi, ricane-t-il.

-Le Vatican ne doit pas toucher à un cheveu de Rin. Faites ce que vous voulez, mettez les sur une fausse piste, mais je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive malheur.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je les écarterai sans problème. Tu peux être sûr que le danger ne viendra pas de là.

Il s'éclipsa sans bruit. Yukio regarda une dernière fois en direction de là où son frère avait disparu :

-Ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi, Rin.

* * *

lorsque je reviens sur le toit, nul trace d'Izumo. je me tourne un peu inquiet vers Amaimon.

-Tu as la clé?

j'acquiece.

-Et Izumo?

-Je l'ai tué.

je dois être devenu très pâle à ce moment car il ajoute:

-Je plaisante. Par contre, elle a pris la fuite.

-Pourquoi? Je fronce les sourcils.

il me pointe du doigt une ombre qui glisse sur le toit d'en face. à cette allure, elle aura tôt fait de nous rejoindre. Je suis pris de vertige en la reconnaissant. Cette silhouette, personne ne peut l'oublier. je titube un peu, puis par réflexe de survie, je tourne les talons et commence à dévaler le toit.

-Cours Amaimon!

Il faut à tout prix que je trouve un tiroir d'où je pourrais actionner la clé qui retient mon épée.


	5. Chapter 5: Réminescence

Ce chapitre est assez audacieux, j'espère que vous accrocherez. J'ai pris du plaisir à lire les reviews, merci!

Chapitre 5 :

Trop tard. Elle bondit comme une panthère et se poste droit devant nous. Je me fige instantanément en repensant aux techniques redoutables qu'elle utilise. Il valait mieux l'avoir en amie qu'en ennemie.

-ça faisait longtemps, murmure Amaimon.

Je le regarde. La connaissait-il auparavant ? Rien ne transparaît sur son visage. Pourtant je le sens remué par cette rencontre. Que me cache-t-il ?

-Trêve de bavardages. Je ne sais pas comment cela se fait que l'alarme ne s'est pas déclenchée, mais j'aurai senti un démon à plusieurs kilomètres. Je m'en vais te ramener auprès du Vatican Rin.

-Je la retiens, pars devant, me glisse-t-il.

-Oh que non tu n'iras nulle part.

Elle sort sans plus attendre une longue lame de sa poitrine, et esquisse un mouvement. J'évite de peu le coup d'épée et la dépasse. Elle n'a pas le temps de réagir car Amaimon contre-attaque en bloquant sa lame.

-Tu ne me reconnais pas Shura ? dit-il.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

-Comment pourrai-je te connaître, dieu de la terre ?

Je n'ai pas le loisir d'admirer le spectacle, et me glisse à travers une ouverture. De retour dans les ténèbres de l'académie, la tension chute d'un cran. Je sursaute soudain en sentant une main sur mon épaule. C'est Izumo. Elle pose un doigt sur sa bouche pour me dire de me taire, et chuchote :

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est là. Il ne devait y avoir personne. Quoi qu'il en soit, il m'a demandé de te remettre ceci.

-C'est qui « il » ?

Elle ne daigne même pas répondre à ma question, et me fourre un papier dans la main, puis me fait signe de la suivre. Je mets le papier dans ma poche et redémarre au pas de course. Tout en courant, je guette par la fenêtre, et entrevoit furtivement le combat sur le toit. A ma grande surprise, Amaimon ne fait que parer les coups, et se met en mode défensif. Shura s'acharne mais il tient bon. Pourquoi n'attaque-t-il pas ? je détourne le regard et me concentre pour ne pas perdre de vue Izumo qui court devant moi. On arrive à une vieille commode de l'ancien temps. Je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler et doit m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir crocheter la serrure. Je me saisis non sans émotion du koumaken. Il me semble qu'il y a une éternité que je ne m'en suis servi. En relevant la tête, je m'aperçois qu'elle est partie. Je ne m'attarde pas plus sur les causes de son absence, mon frère a besoin de moi.

Lorsque j'arrive sur le toit, Shura est penchée sur lui, sa lame posée sous la gorge du démon. Je suis encore trop loin pour lui porter une quelconque aide. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine, et je pique une accélération désespérée, volant presque au-dessus des tuiles. Ce que je vois alors me laisse abasourdi. En un éclair, il appose deux doigts sur son front. Elle ouvre des yeux ronds, puis recule comme si elle s'était fait électrocuter. Elle se tient droite en retrait, et fixe Amaimon avec incompréhension. J'atteins sa hauteur tout essoufflé, mais elle n'a toujours pas bougé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

-Je l'ai aidé à se souvenir, répond-t-il simplement .

* * *

16 ans plus tôt.

-Haha, je t'ai encore battu !

Elle décocha un sourire au jeune démon à l'air triste.

-Je suis pas doué en combat d'épée, je préfère la maîtrise de la terre, Shura., dit-il pour se défendre.

-Tsss, c'est qu'une excuse ça, tu vas t'améliorer, même si je t'accorde que tu n'atteindras jamais mon niveau .

Sur ce, elle repartit de plus belle dans un éclat de rire enfantin. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et grimaça :

-Oui, ben en attendant, si tu pouvais retirer la lame de sous ma gorge, et te pousser un peu, cela serait d'un grand secours.

La fillette aux cheveux flammes se retira, lui permettant ainsi de souffler. Elle fit disparaître la lame dans sa poitrine. En se relevant, il croisa le regard de son grand frère. Celui-ci le regarda avec un air hautain :

-Te faire battre par un démon inférieur, quelle honte. J'espère au moins que tu seras à la hauteur demain.

Amaimon baissa les yeux. Dès qu'il fut parti, Shura se rapprocha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Je déteste ton frère. Comment peut-il être aussi méprisant envers son petit frère alors qu'il donne l'apparence d'un démon joyeux et drôle avec ses boucles bleues et sa petite barbiche ridicule ?

-Il a bien le droit de se comporter ainsi, il représente tous les espoirs de notre père. Moi, je suis un bon à rien.

-Eh Amaimon, sois pas déprimé ! Demain tu vas cartonner j'en suis sûre. Tiens, prend ceci !

Le démon dévisagea la sucrerie qu'elle lui tendait. Il n'aimait pas les bonbons, mais la prit tout de même.

-Merci.

Au fond de lui, il n'avait rien à faire des moqueries de son frère. Il n'avait que peu d'intérêt dans les choses vaines, excepté comment Shura le voyait. Et là, il venait une fois de plus de se faire rabaisser devant elle. Demain allait être une journée rude. Une mission particulièrement difficile pour des novices comme Shura et lui, mais il comptait bien lui montrer ce qu'il savait faire.

Ils avaient été découverts. Sans doute leur aura trop puissante au sein du monde des humains les avait trahis. Les deux démons couraient côte à côte, poursuivis par plusieurs exorcistes. Shura avait dans la main la clé volée qui était l'objectif de leur mission. Ne surtout pas la perdre. Revenir avec. Amaimon se retourna une fraction de seconde, et posa à plat ses mains sur le sol. Il se produisit un tremblement de terre qui avala les malheureux exorcistes, mais d'autres revenaient à la charge. Shura dégaina son arme en hurlant et la planta dans le ventre d'un ennemi qui lui fonçait dessus. Trois arias, plus malins que les autres, trouvèrent un passage fatal à la fille aux cheveux flammes. Celle-ci sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle, et tomba à genoux, impuissante. Le roi de la terre fit demi-tour.

-Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Mes jambes refusent de bouger.

-C'est un passage qui immobilise une partie du corps, dit-il en connaisseur. Cramponne-toi à moi.

Il l'attrapa sous le bras, et la porta. Les balles des exorcistes sifflaient à ses oreilles. Elle vit rapidement qu'il ne pouvait tenir la cadence avec un fardeau sur les bras.

- Amaimon, pose-moi ! À cette allure, on va se faire rattraper. Tiens prends la clé.

-Pas question !

-Tu es le fils de Satan, moi je ne suis qu'un démon de classe inférieure. Nous sommes destinés à mourir en vous servant !

Il avait la gorge trop sèche pour répliquer. Hors d'haleine, il se sentait faiblir. Il se résolut finalement à tourner au coin d'une église afin de reprendre son souffle. Ils avaient une poignée de secondes d'avance. Il évita le regard de son amie, mais sentait qu'elle avait les yeux rivées sur lui.

-On pourra pas s'en sortir tous les deux. Je suis pas naïve.

Elle avait dit cela d'une voix douce tout en l'obligeant à refermer ses doigts sur la clé.

-Le kurikara, continua-t-elle, celui qui a fait tant de morts parmi nos proches, ramène-le vite à ton père.

Il ne la regardait pas. Ses yeux, affolés, fouillaient du regard les alentours. On entendait les cris des exorcistes. Ils seraient là bientôt. Il la hissa sur son dos avec détermination, et se dirigea vers la porte de l'église.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Amaimon ?

-Je ne vois qu'une solution. Il faut que je cache ton côté démoniaque. Ainsi, la personne qui te recueillera ne se doutera pas que tu es un démon. L'église pourra t'accueillir.

-Et la clé ?

-Garde-la. Le prêtre ne te fera pas de mal.

Il la posa à l'entrée, et s'apprêta à lui poser deux doigts sur son front quand il remarqua les perles scintillantes au coin des yeux de la jeune fille.

-Je ne veux ni t'oublier, ni oublier le passé, dit-elle la gorge serrée.

-Eh ! Je reviendrai te chercher, promis.

Il lui fit tout oublier. Sa vie, son passé, seul son nom lui resta en mémoire. Amaimon se releva pour toquer à la porte, et sauta sur le toit. Immédiatement exposé à la vue de tous, les exorcistes le localisèrent et se lancèrent à ses trousses. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, et s'enfonça dans les ténèbres. A présent, tout ce qui lui restait d'elle, c'était le minuscule bonbon qui tenait dans sa poche.

* * *

On est de retour dans la Géhenne. Sans Shura. Après la révélation, elle ne pouvait pas revenir auprès du Vatican comme si de rien n'était, surtout avec son aura démoniaque. Mais retourner auprès de Satan aurait aussi tenu du suicide. Elle a assuré à Amaimon qu'elle se débrouillerait, qu'elle avait des choses à régler avec son passé, son ancienne famille. Il lui avait expréssément demandé en retour de ne pas approcher Méphito dans tous les cas. Avant de nous quitter, elle avait prononcé une dernière prase je n'ai toujours pas compris:

"Je serai là pour la prophétie. C'est pour bientôt, je le sens".

Satan affiche une mine satisfaite. Nous sommes rentrés avec le kurikara. Je lui tends l'arme en guise d'offrande, après un moment d'hésitation en repensant à Yukio . Impossible de le tuer , je n'aurai pas le temps de la dégainer que je serai déjà carbonisé sur place par son souffle ardent. il prend l'épée dans ses griffes et passe lentement sa patte du pommeau à la pointe. L'épée se dédouble, et une seconde copie identique à la première est crée, à ceci près qu'elle est noire. Il fait un signe à un sous-fifre qui me glisse dans les mains la nouvelle arme:

-Ceci est l'autre moitié du koumaken. Son entité contraire. Elle a été forgée il y a bien longtemps, et ne peut tuer que les humains.

-Les exorcistes, ricane le roi de la terre.

-J'aurai pu tuer le saint-paladin avec, reprend Satan, mais comme tu le sais...il est mort.

Que cherche-t-il à faire en me rappelant cette douloureuse disparition? Le vieux m'avait recueilli, comme il l'avait fait auparavant avec Shura. Cependant, l'oeil inquisiteur du démon montre qu'il attend une réaction de ma part. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix pour dissiper ses soupçons que de jouer le jeu:

-J'ai tranché les liens qui me retenaient à mon passé, dis-je d'un ton sec. Maintenant je suis un démon.

-Mais ta partie humaine est toujours collée à toi. Si tu veux me prouver ce que tu dis, termines donc ta transformation. Pour cela, il te faut tuer ton frère jumeau à l'aide de cette lame.

J'ai un tressaillement imperceptible. Mon frère m'observe, je ne dois pas flancher. Tuer Yukio? Lui-même m'a demandé de tuer Satan. Que penser? Il continue:

-J'ai appris de Méphisto qu'il sera demain en mission dans la forêt avec ses élèves. Tu en profiteras pour lui soustraire la vie.

Je réalise les conséquences que cela entraînerait. Il faudra aussi tuer tous les autres. A partir de ce moment, je suis à mille lieux de la Terre, ma pensée flotte. Je ne suis plus que mon propre spectre. Suis-je vraiment prêt à tuer Yukio? C'en est risible quand on pense que je le défendais quand on était petit. Il aurait mieux fallu le défendre de moi-même.

-Amaimon viendra avec toi pour s'assurer du bon déroulement de l'affaire.


	6. Chapter 6: La mort est au bout du chemin

3 mois que je n'y avais pas touché, wahou ! Comme le temps passe vite ! Pour écrire ce chapitre, j'ai même été obligée de relire une partie du dernier, histoire de m'en ré-imprégner. Bon, si vous êtes toujours vivant, je vous invite à faire de même, afin de comprendre les petites subtilités, bien que j'essaie de les rappeler.

Calez-vous confortablement, parce que les coups de théâtre auront de quoi vous retourner le cerveau. Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas les reviews! :)

Chapitre 6 :

Amaimon déballe une sucrerie. Il froisse le papier bruyamment, puis le jette par-dessus son épaule. Je le foudroie du regard devant autant d'indiscrétion.

-Bah quoi, lance-t-il, c'est pas comme s'ils étaient arrivés.

Puis il enfourne sa sucette en m'en proposant une. Je refuse.

-Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu aimes autant ça, dis-je d'un air un peu écœuré devant cette friandise rose vif.

-Détrompe-toi, je n'ai pas toujours aimé ça, dit-il en tournant et retournant la sucette dans sa bouche.

On est postés en embuscade dans un arbre. Selon Méphisto, ils ne devraient pas tarder. J'aimerai bien ne plus avoir affaire à mon frère, et à sa bande de sous-fifres, mais on dirait que le destin les conduit toujours sur mon chemin. J'étends ma jambe, sentant une crampe venir. Un léger froissement dans la poche de mon pantalon m'intrigue. Je plonge ma main dedans, et en retire un papier roulé en boule à la va-vite. Un éclair traverse mon esprit. C'est le papier que m'avait confié Izumo lorsqu'on était dans l'académie.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, il m'a demandé de te remettre ceci. » avait-elle dit.

Je déplie le papier, Amaimon m'interroge du regard.

-C'est…une vieille liste de course, je dis en bafouillant un peu.

Heureusement pour moi, il se désintéresse vite du bout de papier, occupé à surveiller l'arrivée de Yukio. Je m'empresse de le lire.

_« Et le démon se relèvera. Vengeur déterminé, il lancera sur le monde les maux les plus puissants._

_Seul un proche, lié par le sang, se dressera en travers de son chemin. Hélas, ce héros sera trompé et, avant de pouvoir s'en rendre compte, il sera trop tard._

_Tuer le démon est l'unique option qui lui reste, avant que l'impardonnable soit fait. Son sang sera cependant nécessaire pour arrêter le désastre.»_

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. La prophétie. C'est sûrement celle dont Shura avait fait allusion.

« Je serai là pour la prophétie. C'est pour bientôt, je le sens ».

Encore des paroles incompréhensibles ! Ils n'en ont pas marre de parler du charabia ? Je relis encore une fois la prophétie pour bien m'en imprégner. Et je me rappelle du regard de Shura. Elle sait que c'est moi. Et je réalise avec horreur que je suis censé être ce proche, ce héros qui empêchera l'humanité de sombrer, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais par où commencer ? ce démon dont il s'agit, serait-ce Satan ? Je suis lié avec lui par le sang, cela semble donc logique. Mais un doute m'assaille. Cela ne peut être possible. Qu'adviendrait un monde sans démons ? la réponse, un monde chaotique. Car les humains ont besoin des démons pour préserver l'équilibre du monde, et vice-versa. Et que penser des paroles de Satan, qui rêvait d'un parfait équilibre entre les deux mondes ? Jouerait-il la comédie ? Puis tout s'éclaire.

Ce doit être Yukio qui a demandé à Izumo de me remettre le papier. Il doit avoir fait ça pour me convaincre de le tuer. Je resserre ma prise sur le koumaken noir luisant. Yukio, je souffle, sans même m'en apercevoir. Tu vas payer. Je voudrais en savoir plus sur cette prophétie. Mieux la comprendre. Puis mon regard se pose sur mon frère. Lui ! Il sait. C'est sûr. Je m'apprête à ouvrir la bouche pour le questionner lorsqu'en bas de l'arbre, il y a un mouvement. L'exorciste sort de derrière les fourrés. Il ajuste ses lunettes, et fait un signe à son équipe. Je me tends comme un félin. Amaimon ne montre aucun signe de faiblesse. Il est concentré.

Quelques secondes s'écoulent. Lentes. Interminables. Puis Amaimon saute. En une fraction de secondes, il atterrit près de Yukio. Etrangement, celui-ci n'a pas l'air plus surpris que ça. Je saute à mon tour. Je vois mon frère démon tendre sa main vers la gorge de mon jumeau, s'apprêtant à lui trancher la gorge net. Mais celui-ci a le réflexe de se pencher, et riposte avec quelques balles. Immédiatement, le démon fait un salto périlleux et se réceptionne en douceur un plus loin. Je me retrouve en face de Yukio.

Aucun son ne traverse mes lèvres, mais Amaimon comprend. Il est à moi. Il se recule un peu. Je dégaine mon épée. Yukio se positionne. Pas de préliminaires, je saute dans l'action. Yukio réagit et fait de même. Une seconde plus tard, je peux sentir son souffle. Nos armes s'entrechoquent en un tintement métallique à faire dresser les cheveux. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Bon prêt à intervenir si ça penche en ma faveur, mais Amaimon le tient en respect avec son famillier. Un de ses gobelins préférés. Un peu collant, mais extrêmement puissant.

Ma lame s'abat avec rage. Encore une fois, je rate ma cible. Yukio arrive toujours à m'échapper. Yukio. Comment en suis-je arrivé à me battre contre lui ? J'ai l'impression de ne même plus le savoir. Il me tire quelques balles que je dévie facilement de ma lame démoniaque. Yukio me fixe droit dans les yeux :

-Rin, reviens, il est encore temps pour toi. Ta transformation n'est pas encore achevée !

Je soutiens son regard. Il me fait vraiment rire ce type.

-Revenir où ? Les traitres de ton espèce ne valent pas mieux que les démons, dis- je d'un ton sarcastique.

-Tu ne vois donc pas que tu bascules lentement mais inévitablement ?

-Vous vous êtes servis de moi depuis le début. Vous tous !

-Tu veux que je m'en occupe ptit frère ?

Il me regarde et attend mon accord. Je sais qu'il pourrait rapidement en finir avec eux, mais j'ai un honneur à défendre.

-Pas la peine Amaimon.

A peine ai-je finis de dire cette phrase, qu'il s'effondre sans raison. Je ne comprends pas jusqu'à ce que je voie la tâche de sang s'élargir au niveau de son omoplate. Je lève immédiatement mes yeux sur Yukio, mais ce n'est pas lui. Son arme est sur la défensive. Qui alors ? Amaimon essaie de se relever tant bien que mal, mais je le vois grincer des dents. Je ne supporte pas de voir souffrir mon entourage. Et mon entourage, maintenant c'est lui, c'est eux, les démons, ma vraie famille. Je pousse un hurlement qui frôle presque l'hystérie, et je bondis. Mes flammes bleues s'intensifient. Qui a osé ? Mais Avant que je ne puisse atteindre mon frère, une force venue de nulle part et sans pareil me frappe et m'écrase au sol. Le monde, autour de moi, tournoie. A moitié conscient, je relève la tête, et je comprends tout. Trop tard, car le piège se referme déjà sur nous.

De partout, je vois des exorcistes sortir des fourrés. Tel et pris qui croyait prendre. Amaimon et moi sommes pris comme des rats. Alors l'impression que j'avais au départ était vraie. Ils n'étaient pas surpris de nous voir. Ils savaient. Mais comment ? je n'en tarde pas à connaître la réponse. Méphisto sort des fourrés. Je le regarde, abasourdi. Puis je comprends.

-Toi ! Je hurle de rage. Tu…

-Baillonnez-le, dit-il avec indifférence.

Je n'ai pas le temps de déverser ma colère qu'un vieux chiffon m'entrave la bouche, réduisant mes furieux cris à de simples sons assourdis. Je vois Amaimon se faire attraper par des exorcistes et ligoter comme un petit paquet. Ils lui passent des menottes. Pas de simples métalliques, mais celles utilisées contre les démons et leurs pouvoirs. Mon frère ne pourra rien tenter qui soit du domaine des sorts, et qui nécessite les mains.

-Bien joué Yukio. Ton plan de jouer l'appât était excellent. Tu avais raison, ton frère te surveillait pour attendre le bon moment, et t'ôter la vie.

C'est faux ! ai-je envie de répliquer. Mais je doute que Yukio comprenne les marmonnements sinistres qui sortent de ma gorge. Moi-même je ne me comprends pas. Mais aux intonations d'indignation et à mon regard, il devrait comprendre non ? Mon jumeau paraît sceptique. Méphisto se penche vers moi et fouille dans mes poches. En passant, il réussit à me chuchoter à l'oreille sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive :

-Tu permets que je récupère le bout de papier que j'avais confié à Izumo ?

J'ouvre de grands yeux. Ça y est, j'ai tout compris. La prophétie. La stratégie de Méphisto. Les trames secrètes qui m'échappaient jusqu'alors. Le seul problème ? je ne peux le révéler à personne. Méphisto capte la lueur de désespoir dans mon regard, et sourit, découvrant la rangée de dents pointues, typiques au démon. La phrase la plus inquiétante me revient en mémoire :

_Hélas, ce héros sera trompé et, avant de pouvoir s'en rendre compte, il sera trop tard._

-Regarde-moi ça Yukio ! La prophétie ! Ton frère la connaissait ! Le pauvre a complètement perdu la tête. Il t'a pris pour un démon. Un démon du mal. Et comme c'est ton frère, vous partagez un sang commun. Je suis désolé de te dire ça…mais aujourd'hui, ton frère est venu avec le seul but de vouloir te tuer.

Yukio affiche une mine sombre :

-Je sais, se contente-t-il de dire.

Ma vie s'écroule. Personne ne me connaît. Personne ne sait qui je suis véritablement. Et tout ça, c'est de ma faute, parce que j'ai donné ma confiance à ce traître de directeur. Il devait déjà avoir en tête de se servir de moi dès le moment où il avait laissé échapper par mégarde la clé de ma cellule. Je ne suis qu'un pantin je me suis fait docilement manipulé. J'en ai assez de tout ça. Je veux que cela cesse. Je veux redevenir Rin, l'exorciste sympa qui avait réussi à se faire des amis dans cette enceinte même pourrie qu'était l'académie. Au lieu de cela, Yukio me passe les menottes, et on me tire sans ménagement vers la prison. Retour à la case de départ. Mais en pire. J'ai entraîné Amaimon avec moi.

* * *

Je suis attaché, menotté, ligoté. Bref, je ne peux faire aucun mouvement. Cette fois-ci, ils se sont assurés que je ne puisse pas m'enfuir une seconde fois. J'ai toujours ce fichu bâillon dans la bouche, et comme de tout mon corps, seuls mes yeux semblent pouvoir bouger sans que cela fasse un mal de chien, je mordille le tissu pour passer le temps. Imaginons que par un miracle je réussisse à m'échapper, oui je sais, c'est impossible, mais imaginons. Dans ce cas, un sang versé sera nécessaire pour arrêter le démon. Ce qui signfie au final, que je finirai par mourir quand même.

Destin de merde. Fallait qu'en haut, ils décident que je fasse parti d'une prophétie jouée d'avance. Que je ne puisse rien faire contre mon destin. C'est vraiment nul la vie. Amaimon doit être enfermé dans une cellule voisine. En tout cas, il n'y a que moi dans la cellule. Je repense encore une fois à cette satanée prophétie. Soudain, Méphisto rentre. J'essaie de lui lancer un regard de tueur, mais cela ne marche visiblement pas très bien. Il est en pleine forme, et arbore un sourire pour me défier.

-Salut Rin ! Comment te portes-tu ?

Ne voyant aucune réponse venir, il dit :

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, je vais t'enlever ça, mais attention, si tu comptes crier, je te le remets.

Il tire sur mon bâillon. Délivrance ! Je remue un peu ma mâchoire pour s'assurer qu'elle reste en place. Mes muscles sont endoloris. Je n'ai même pas la force de crier. D'ailleurs, cela ne servirait à rien. Personne ne peut m'entendre. Il s'assoit en face de moi, me regarde, puis prend la parole :

-Me regarde pas comme ça voyons Rin. Tu t'es fourré toi-même dans ce pétrin.

-Vous plaisantez j'espère, dis-je d'un ton grinçant. C'est vous le démon vengeur de la prophétie. C'est vous que j'aurai dû arrêter. Vous m'avez trahi au dernier moment. Depuis le début, vous n'étiez pas du côté des démons, mais des exorcistes !

-Ah tu fais erreur Rin. Je ne suis du côté de personne, je suis un solitaire. Tout ce qui m'intéresse ? C'est moi, et personne d'autre. Ah, si tu avais écouté ton frère et que tu avais tué Satan, on n'aurait pas eu à monter cette petite comédie tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tuer Satan ? je ne peux m'empêcher de perdre mon sang-froid. Vous voulez que notre père meurt ?

-Tu n'as toujours pas deviné ? Il s'étonne, comme s'il était déçu. Je vais créer une ère meilleure que celle de mon père. Celui-là semble brisé depuis sa défaite, et son échec à réunir les deux mondes. Je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'il trouvait à ta mère, mais sa mort l'a laissé dans un tel état. La fin de son règne doit prendre fin. Je serai le prochain sur le trône. Et crois-moi Rin, je vais débarrasser ce monde de toute sa vermine. Je veux parler des humains bien sûr.

-Et vous allez le faire en répandant « les maux les plus puissants » je suppose ? Dis-je d'un ton moqueur, en me rappelant de la prophétie.

-Ne rigole pas Rin. Cela va te tomber dessus plus vite que tu ne le croies. Ma position est parfaite. Le Vatican a confiance en moi. Je peux accéder à leur souterrain secret sans grande peine. C'est de là-bas que je vais libérer les serviteurs du mal.

Il emploie des mots parfois tellement grotesque que j'ai envie de rire. Mais je sais qu'il est sérieux en disant cela, et c'est bien ce qui me fait peur.

-Qu'allez-vous faire de nous ?

-Toi, tu ne m'as vraiment servi à rien, tss, dit-il navré. Quand tu as remis l'épée à père, j'ai compris que tu n'avais pas le cran de le tuer. J'ai donc dû improviser avec la prophétie un autre plan. La suite tu la connais. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de vous deux, alors vous allez rester dans vos cellules, et avec un peu de bonté, je pourrai peut-être vous libérer dans cent…non, disons deux cent ans. Allez, je te laisse petit frère, je m'en vais activer la porte des enfers.

-Attends ! je m'écrie, cherchant désespérément à gagner un peu de temps. Satan t'en empêchera ! Il ne te laissera pas faire !

-Ah, tu crois ça ? Satan est trop vieux pour ce genre de bêtises. Je m'occuperai de lui plus tard, mais pour le moment, je suis impatient de tester mon nouveau joujou.

-Mais…

Je ne vais pas plus loin, il me remet le bâillon.

-Chut, quelqu'un vient, me dit-il.

Des pas se font entendre dans l'escalier qui mène à ma cellule.

Je tourne la tête. Qui est-ce ? Un sauveur ? On attend quelques minutes avant que je ne vois une ombre se profiler, puis Yukio pointe le bout de son nez.

-Ah Yukio ! Tu viens rendre visite à ton frère ?

Il ne me regarde pas, et s'adresse à Méphisto comme si je n'étais pas là. Sa voix est grave :

-A dire vrai, non. Méphistophélès, j'aurai une faveur à vous demander.

-Je t'écoute.

-Pouvez-vous laisser Rin à mes petits soins ?

Méphisto le regarde bien attentivement. Yukio a un sourire cruel en réponse. Ça y est, il est venu me faire la peau je me dis. C'en est fini. Et ce ne pas le directeur qui va s'y opposer ! Ce dernier éclate d'un faux rire.

-Fais ce que tu veux Yukio. J'étais justement en train de me demander ce que je ferai de lui.

Puis il remonte. J'entends les pas s'éloigner, et je me prépare mentalement à subir des tortures interminables. Yukio attend d'être seul avec moi.

Lorsqu'il est certain que le directeur n'est plus là, il tire un couteau aiguisé et me regarde pour la première fois depuis son arrivée. Une lueur brille au fond de son regard. Je me démène en sautillant sur ma chaise pour tenter de me libérer. Il s'approche. Je tire comme je peux à me taillader les poignets,mais rien n'y fait. C'est du solide. Il n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres de moi.

-A nous deux, murmure-t-il.

Tout espoir me quitte. Je me tétanise, attendant le coup fatal. Une dernière pensée me traverse l'esprit. Le dernier noël que j'ai passé. Le vieux a insisté pour prendre une photo de mon frère et moi. Elle trône sur la table de mon bureau. Je m'y raccroche. Il lève son couteau.

Je sais que c'est la fin. Je ne cherche même pas à fermer les yeux.


	7. Chapter 7: Déferlement des âmes

Chapitre 7:

Il y a des jours où on ferait vraiment mieux de rester couché. Ça éviterait par exemple de se retrouver trente mètres sous terre dans une cellule moisie en compagnie d'un frère qui vous a trahi et que vous avez décidé de tuer pour que ça lui serve de leçon. Ça éviterait aussi qu'en ce moment, il pointe un couteau vers vous sans que vous puissiez riposter aucunement. J'ai le don de collectionner toutes ces malchances.

Je hurle de douleur. Mais comme le bâillon est toujours positionné, ça ressemble plus à une cacophonie de lamentations qu'un hurlement bien féroce.

Je hurle toujours quand le couteau coupe les cordes sans me traverser le corps. Et le pire de tout, c'est que je ne peux même pas m'en empêcher, même lorsque je suis totalement libéré des liens qui m'entravaient sur la chaise.

-Je vais pas te tuer Rin, soupire mon jumeau, alors arrête de hurler comme une fille ou je ne te retire pas ton bâillon.

Je le regarde avec tendresse. Ce qu'il peut être gentil quand il veut ce petit frère. Il se dirige vers la porte pour s'assurer que la voie est libre tandis que je me défais du vieux chiffon.

-Tu n'es pas fâché contre moi Yukio ?

-Tu veux dire parce que tu as essayé de me tuer pour te réaliser complètement en tant que démon ? Oh mais non, pas du tout, dit-il d'un ton railleur.

-Je…Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Trop de monde essaient de se servir de moi, je n'arrive plus à distinguer la différence entre le bien et le mal.

-Peut-être qu'il n'y en a tout simplement pas.

Je considère un moment ce qu'il vient de dire.

-Peut-être qu'il n'y a pas de différence entre le bien et le mal, je répète lentement. Mais oui, Yukio ! Tu as raison !

J'en suis tout excité.

-C'est la clé de l'énigme !

-Euh…je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

-Je t'expliquerai Yukio, mais là tout de suite, nous devons arrêter Méphisto. Il s'apprête à libérer tous les démons par la porte souterraine.

-Oui je sais, dit-il. Mais je n'ai compris son plan que bien trop tard. Il faut faire vite. Il y a deux gardes en haut. Une fois qu'on sera sortis, on ne tardera pas à être repérés.

Nous montons quatre à quatre l'escalier en colimaçon et débouchons sur une porte en bois massif. Je décide de passer la tête en premier et à ma grande surprise, les deux gardes dont m'avait parlé Yukio gisent par terre sans connaissance. Deux silhouettes se détachent de l'ombre, et je reconnais Shiemi et Bon avec des armes, visiblement celles qui ont servi à les assommer, me souriant.

-Je…dis-je sous l'effet de la surprise.

-On pensait que tu avais besoin d'aide pour arrêter le directeur de l'académie déclare Bon.

Je suis sans voix. Moi qui pensais que plus jamais je ne serai dans le même camp que mes anciens amis. Que dis-je ? Ce sont toujours mes amis.

-Merci d'être venu, dis-je avec une pointe d'émotion dans la voix. Mais…il faut libérer Amaimon.

-Je suis là, grommelle une voix familière.

-Amaimon, mais comment ?

Amaimon sort de l'ombre, entouré de mes autres amis. Ils sont tous là : Shima, Konekomaru, Izumo et même Kuro, mon familier est là.

-ça ne me fait pas plaisir à dire, mais j'ai été sauvé par des exorcistes, dit le démon de la terre.

-Allons-y dans ce cas, et allons botter les fesses à Mephisto.

Ma déclaration reçoit un élan d'acclamations. Nous sommes tous motivés à mettre une bonne raclée au démon, mais lorsque nous arrivons à l'entrée de la galerie qui mène aux portes des enfers, la joie et l'intensité se perdent rapidement. La galerie est immensément haute, et se prolonge jusque dans les ténèbres. Il va falloir la traverser pour atteindre la porte. Je sens mes camarades hésiter. Nous avons tous peur. Mais si nous n'empêchons pas Mephisto de mettre son projet à exécution, personne ne le fera. Le Vatican n'est au courant de rien. Nous sommes le seul espoir.

-En avant mes braves ! Je crie pour me donner du courage.

-T'es pas le chef d'une armée ultra puissante Rin, rétorque d'un air narquois Amaimon. Je pencherai plus pour une phrase réaliste. Du style : jetons nous dans la gueule du loup et tâchons de mourir dignement !

On se dévisage un instant avant de pouffer de rire. Seul Yukio nous rappelle à la gravité de la situation.

-Assez de paroles, place aux actes.

Et il s'enfonce en courant dans les ténèbres.

-Eh, c'est ma réplique binoclard ! Je crie, en courant pour le rattraper.

Et tout le groupe suit. Nous nous laissons engloutir par l'obscurité. Advienne que pourra. La route me semble longue, mais au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à trottiner dans le noir, sans savoir si nous sommes proches les uns des autres, ou si certains se sont laissés distancés, nous apercevons une lumière. Elle forme une auréole circulaire qui m'attire.

-La porte des enfers, murmure quelqu'un.

-Tout le monde est là ? je demande.

Un chœur de oui me répond, déterminé. Je suis soulagé. Et j'ai peur. Car oui, je n'ai pas oublié ce que m'avait prédit la prophétie. C'est mon dernier jour. Ce serait idiot quand même si seulement la partie « je meurs » de la prophétie s'accomplissait. Tu n'es pas seul Rin, dis-je pour me donner du courage. Tous tes amis son à tes côtés, alors un peu de nerf. Je pénètre presque en sautant à pieds joints dans le cercle de lumière…pour comprendre qu'il est déjà trop tard. Mes camarades me rejoignent, et sont aussi abasourdis que moi.

Ce que nous prenions pour un cercle de lumière n'est autre qu'une arène circulaire de sable et de roches très illuminée bizarrement, dont au centre se tient la fameuse porte, surélevée par de grands rochers plats. Et Mephisto est dessus, sur le point de l'ouvrir.

-Vous arrivez trop tard les novices, retentit la voix du démon que je déteste le plus.

Et il a raison. Je vois avec horreur la porte s'ouvrir lentement, et derrière elles, des âmes noires et des démons hurlent comme le vent, mugissent et trépignent à l'idée d'être enfin libérés, se collant à l'ouverture des portes pour passer dès que la brèche sera suffisamment grande.

-Nom d'un démon, murmure Amaimon, complètement figé par le spectacle qui a lieu devant nos yeux.

Un hurlement me sort de ma transe. C'est Bon, il gravit les rochers, une épée à la main, décidé à ne pas laisser faire ça. Je rentre moi aussi dans une colère noire, je sors mon koumaken de son fourreau, les flammes apparaissent immédiatement, et court en direction de Bon pour lui apporter mon soutien. Le groupe se met en marche, et bientôt nous sommes tous en train de gravir les rochers. Seulement voilà, parfois on a beau mettre toute ses volontés dans un projet, ça ne marche pas. Un démon fantôme me frôle, manquant de me faire tomber.

-La porte, je hurle. Non !

Elle s'est ouverte. Les démons commencent à se déverser dans l'Assiah en hurlant de plaisir. Et nous, nous hurlons de terreur. Que faire à présent ? Est-ce que tout est fichu ? Je vois mes compagnons se battre avec des oiseaux aux crocs acérés, des démons à griffes, et d'autres de toutes sortes, mais aucun n'arrête son ascension. A ce moment, je ressens une telle fierté à les avoir comme alliés et amis, que je redouble d'efforts, et finit avant tout le monde de gravir les rochers. La plateforme est réellement géante. Mais ce n'est pas la première chose que je remarque, car ce que je remarque, ce sont les formes grandes, petites, allongées, grassouillettes, à griffes, à serres, à plumes qui grouillent sur la surface. Je me relève à peine que tous les regards se posent sur moi.

-Tuez-le hurle Mephisto.

Et bien sûr, d'un même mouvement, les monstres se mettent à foncer sur moi, car sinon ce ne serait pas drôle. Je coupe le premier démon en deux, mais lorsque je me retourne, il me fonce dessus et me taillade le bras. Quoi ? Ma lame l'a pourtant traversé ! Je réalise que mon koumaken est noir, et qu'il ne tue que les exorcistes. Encore une bonne stratégie de Mephisto qui a convaincu Satan de m'inciter à tuer les exorcistes.

-Rin, attrape !

Je vois Yukio me lancer la bonne partie du koumaken, celle qui tue les démons, sauf qu'au moment de l'attraper, un démon volant avec des piquants à la mode porc-épic me le subtilise au vol, et se dirige vers son maître pour la lui remettre. Heureusement que Bon l'intercepte avec un verset bien placé qui, avec l'aide de Shima, s'effondre à terre. Je cours et cette fois réussit à le récupérer…pour être projeté avec violence à l'autre bout de l'arène. Je heurte plusieurs fois brutalement le sol sablonneux avant de pouvoir arrêter ma course folle. C'est Mephisto le responsable. Il me sourit et me fait signe d'approcher avec son index. Je jette un coup d'œil pour m'assurer que mes camarades s'en sortent, puis me concentre sur mon ennemi. Le moment est venu d'entrer dans la légende.

Ma queue fouette alors que je parcours la distance qui nous sépare. Personne ne se met en travers de mon chemin, et j'arrive sans encombre à sa hauteur. Je commence à balancer mon katana vers lui quand il m'envoie son pied dans l'estomac. J'en ai le souffle coupé. Je parviens quand même à finir le mouvement de bras, mais Mephisto se décale et mon épée fend le vide. Je prends appui sur ma jambe gauche et trouve un bon angle d'attaque. Mais il a tout prévu, et une nouvelle fois je reçois un coup. Je recule en titubant un peu. Il frappe vraiment fort, et ça fait très mal. Chacun de ses coups est parfaitement calculé ^pour faire le maximum de dégâts. J'essuie d'un revers de main le sang qui coule de mon nez. Il sort une épée en la matérialisant. Je vois…on va devoir croiser le fer.

-Je ne savais pas que tu savais manier l'épée, je dis d'un ton de défi.

-Je me débrouille, sourit Mephisto.

On se tourne autour quelques minutes, histoire de juger des facteurs à prendre en compte lors de l'attaque. Mais je n'aime pas la défensive. Alors je décide d'un bon moment pour attaquer en premier. Il arrête mon attaque sans difficulté détournant habilement mon coup puissant, et attaque en criant :

-Tu es trop prévisible Rin.

Je pare l'attaque de justesse, mais sa lame rebondit et m'écorche l'avant-bras. Je recule en sursaut. La tension est palpable. Je flippe carrément, je l'avoue. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on se confronte à un tyran. Cependant, je continue à jouer le courageux.

-C'est tout ce que tu as Mephisto ? je le relance.

Il ne rigole pas, et repart à l'attaque.

-Je vais en finir avec toi Rin.

J'intensifie mes flammes et on enchaîne rapidement une série de coups attaque/défense sans personne qui domine réellement. Mais Mephisto a plus d'un tour dans son sac. Au moment où il riposte, je m'attends à ce qu'il frappe du tranchant de sa lame, mais il feinte et je reçois finalement un coup de pied retourné à l'abdomen, ce qui me vaut un magnifique plongeon droit vers le sol.

-Arrête de faire le pitre Rin !

C'est mon frère qui vient de dire ça, tirant à tout rompre sur les démons qui ont le malheur de passer près de lui. J'aimerais bien l'y voir moi ! Je me relève péniblement. Le sang pourpre s'écoule de mes plaies. J'ai mal partout, mes muscles tirent, mon corps hurle. J'essuie le sang qui me brouille la vue.

-Laisse tomber Rin. C'est joué d'avance. J'ai gagné. Regarde autour de toi.

Je jette un coup d'œil circulaire, et ce que je vois me glace le sang. Mes amis se démènent comme ils peuvent, mais les démons sont bien trop nombreux. Le ciel est complètement noir, envahi par les âmes errantes. Konekomaru, Shima et Bon, récitent ce qu'ils peuvent, mais le nombre de démons qui tombe par rapport aux survivants est ridicule. Shiemi et Izumo se battent avec leurs invocations. Yukio et Amaimon ne sont pas loin de moi. On est clairement en position inférieure. J'ai la gorge serrée. Puis je fixe une nouvelle fois Mephisto, et je repars à l'attaque. Je tente le tout pour le tout. Mephisto ne bouge pas. Il attend de voir quelle stratégie je vais prendre.

Au moment de l'atteindre, je feinte et me positionne sur son flanc. Il n'a pas vu venir le coup. Je souris et ma lame décrit un cercle mortel vers son ventre…mais il détourne habilement mon attaque par le plat de sa lame, et son épée finit dans ma poitrine. Le monde devient très confus pour moi dès lors. J'ai l'impression d'entendre un rire déformé, je reste en contemplation devant cette épée fichée en moi. A vrai dire, je ne ressens la douleur que lorsqu'il la retire de mon corps. Je porte une main à mon abdomen, essayant d'empêcher tout ce flot de sang de s'écouler trop vite. Ma respiration est saccadée. Je me vide cependant très vite.

-Adieu Rin, chuchote Mephisto.

J'entends un hurlement. Ce doit être mon frère ça aussi. Il aime bien hurler. C'est la dernière pensée que j'ai avant de tomber à terre.

Mais cette fois je ne me relève pas.

* * *

Reviews? ^^


	8. Chapter 8: Destination finale

Voilà, le dernier chapitre de la fic. Merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout. On se quitte ici. Merci à Soln96 pour ta dernière review.

Hope you enjoy ;)

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Destination finale

Je ne veux pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Il faut encore que je l'arrête. S'il vous plaît mon Dieu, laissez-moi encore…juste encore quelques minutes. Vous pourrez toujours venir me rechercher quand tout sera terminé, hein ? Non, ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça. Et la prophétie ? Qu'est-ce que vous en faites ? Puis je réalise qu'il n'a pas touché un organe vital. Je perds du sang, c'est un fait. Mais on ne devrait pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. Dans un ultime effort, je pose mes mains sur le sol entaché de mon sang et me relève à demi. Il se retourne un peu surpris. J'essaie d'atteindre mon koumaken mais il écrase ma main comme un vulgaire débris. Je hurle faiblement en entendant mes os craquer. Il me repousse, me tord un bras et me bloque le dos avec son genou d'un geste assuré. J'essaie de me dégager mais il est hors d'atteinte.

-Yamata no Orochi !

Le poids qui me bloque la respiration disparaît soudain. Mephisto recule sous l'attaque de Shura. Cette technique, je l'ai toujours redouté.

-Je suis un peu en retard, sourit-elle.

Elle m'aide à me relever.

-Toi aussi tu t'y mets, dit-il en dévisageant Shura. Je te comptais parmi nous, mais tu préfères soutenir ce démon boiteux.

Je crois que le démon boiteux, c'est moi. Cette fois, je ne suis pas en position de force pour répliquer. J'ai encore trop mal pour oser bouger au risque de me déboiter autre chose.

-Bouge pas, me souffle la fille pimpante aux cheveux flammes.

Elle se jette sur Mephisto. Ils se battent à l'épée. Je suis juste là à les regarder enchaîner coup sur coup, et je ne peux absolument rien faire. Pas très brillant pour le héros de la prophétie, n'est-ce pas ? Je jette un coup d'œil circulaire pour voir que d'autres exorcistes sont là pour nous aider à repousser les démons. Les nouvelles vont vite au Vatican. Il y a même Scarface qui se bat près des deux byakkos. Je peux juste pas abandonner Shura. Amaimon ne me le pardonnera jamais. J'entre à nouveau dans la partie et nous nous liguons contre Mephisto. Au bout d'une longue lutte acharnée, cela paie. Par un miracle, ma lame arrive à franchir sa défense, et plonge dans son estomac. Je m'attends à un dernier soupir, mais au lieu de cela, il rit.

-Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer.

Ce mec est indestructible ou quoi ? Chaque démon doit pourtant bien avoir un point faible. Il attrape mon bras qui tient le kurikara. Je suis si surpris que je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'il me balance à l'autre bout de l'arène. Shura riposte mais elle se fait écarté comme une brindille.

-Shura !

Je me retourne et voit Amaimon courir vers nous. Ses grands yeux si tristes et sans émotion d'habitude sont à présent grands ouverts et en alerte. Mephisto s'approche de Shura. Il est trop loin pour pouvoir intervenir. Je dois faire quelque chose à tout prix. Mais avant que la moindre idée ne parvienne à mon cerveau, Amaimon hurle :

-Eh Mephisto !

Par pur réflexe, celui-ci se retourne. A ce moment, j'ai l'impression que la scène se tourne au ralenti. Je vois l'épée d'Amaimon quitter sa main. Mephisto lance lui aussi son arme mais se reçoit celle du démon de la terre en pleine tête. C'est affreux à voir, vraiment. Pendant un moment qui m'a paru une éternité, Mephisto reste planté là, le sang dégoulinant de son front. Puis il tombe raide en arrière. C'était ça son point faible. Amaimon le connaissait. Une grosse rafale de vent me déstabilise et je vois la porte des enfers se rouvrir et commencer à ravaler toutes les âmes damnées. Le vent est si fort que je suis obligé de me raccrocher à une pierre pour ne pas me faire entraîner.

-Bien joué Amaimon, je crie tout excité en le cherchant des yeux.

Un cri de douleur me parvient au-dessus des bruits de tornade. Je vois Shura tenir Amaimon pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse entraîner, mais le démon garde les yeux fermés, et je crois apercevoir une tâche sombre dans son dos. Je réalise que Mephisto n'avait pas non plus raté son coup. Le son ne parvient plus à mes oreilles. La scène apocalyptique a pris un autre sens pour moi. Je vois Yukio être emporté par la rafale. Je tends machinalement ma main et le rattrape par le col. Il murmure quelque chose. Un merci sûrement, mais je n'entends rien. Je suis trop absorbé à voir les larmes de Shura couler sur son ancien ami. Les démons noirs ouvrent grand la bouche et tentent d'échapper à la porte ouverte, mais eux non plus, je ne les remarque qu'à peine.

Lorsque la tempête se calme enfin et que les portes se sont refermées, engloutissant les mauvaises âmes et Mephisto, je vois une foule d'exorcistes venir vers moi et me congratuler, moi et mes amis. Je les repousse sans même les voir et me fraye un passage à travers les rescapés. On emmène les blessés. Je n'entends pas l'alarme de l'ambulance. Je ne vois pas Yukio me sourire. Peut-être bien que tous mes sens sont hors fonctionnement. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas cela.

J'arrive au niveau des deux amis et amants. Shura pleure silencieusement. Elle ne montre pas facilement ses sentiments. Même là, elle se retient de hurler son désespoir. Elle lève les yeux en m'apercevant.

-Rin, dis-moi qu'il va s'en sortir.

J'ai envie de lui répondre par l'affirmative, mais je ne peux pas. Je la regarde tristement, puis mes yeux se posent sur le corps de mon ami. Je parle lentement :

-Tu es au courant pour la prophétie Shura, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle baisse les yeux et récite d'un air absent :

-_« Et le démon se relèvera. Vengeur déterminé, il lancera sur le monde les maux les plus puissants._

_Seul un proche, lié par le sang, se dressera en travers de son chemin. Hélas, ce héros sera trompé et, avant de pouvoir s'en rendre compte, il sera trop tard._

_Tuer le démon est l'unique option qui lui reste, avant que l'impardonnable soit fait. Son sang sera cependant nécessaire pour arrêter le désastre.»_

-J'ai cru que ça me concernait au début.

Ses yeux s'agrandissent, elle me regarde, et je sais qu'elle a compris ce que je voulais lui dire. Depuis le début, ce héros, il ne s'agissait pas de moi, mais d'Amaimon. Et il est mort. Il a versé son sang. Il a…quelqu'un toussote.

Shura et moi bondissons en même temps. Amaimon entrouvre les yeux.

-Amaimon ! Hurle Shura.

-J'aurai aimé entendre plus de trucs bien sur moi, se moque faiblement notre ami.

-Elle t'aime, ça te suffit ? je dis.

Shura me jette un regard noir. Bah quoi ? je lui réponds sur le même ton. Fallait bien qu'ils se le disent, j'en avais marre qu'ils se tournent sans cesse autour sans que cela n'avance.

-C'est vrai ça ? dit-il.

Elle rit finalement.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

C'est tout ce qu'elle parvient à dire. Je m'éclipse discrètement pour rejoindre Yukio. Ah, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point cela me fait plaisir d'être à nouveau dans le même camp que lui. Mais bien entendu, je ne le dirai jamais devant lui.

-Quoi ? dit-il

-Quoi quoi ? je fais, étonné.

-Bah, tu me regardes avec un sourire idiot, réplique mon frère en réajustant ses lunettes.

-Oh non, rien.

Nos amis nous rejoignent. On se félicite, on se tape dans le dos.

-Ça fait du bien de se retrouver, dit Shima.

-Je n'ai pas cru un seul instant que tu nous avais trahi Rin, déclare haut et fort Shiemi tout en rougissant.

Je regarde Bon. Il est resté un peu en retrait, mais il lève finalement la tête et sourit :

-Tu es un démon, commence-t-il.

Je le sens un peu mal. Il m'en voudra encore sûrement longtemps.

-Je t'en voudrai encore longtemps…

Eh voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais ?

-Mais je sais que tu n'y peux rien. Tu n'as pas choisi ta destinée. Et puis, sans toi, je n'aurai aucun adversaire de taille, dit-il en me faisant un clin dœil.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, et je lui décoche un sourire en remerciement.

-Eh Rin, y a une tonne de devoirs qui t'attendent à ton bureau. Il est temps que tu rattrapes les cours que tu as séché !

-Oh non Yukio, me fais pas ça ! Je gémis.

Tout le monde éclate de rire. Et moi aussi.

Lentement, nous reprenons le chemin vers la surface. Je me retourne une dernière fois vers la porte.

-Tu resteras fermé encore longtemps, parole de demi-démon, je souffle.

Je pense à Mephisto. Je pense à ce directeur de l'académie. Je pense aux répercussions qu'il y aura auprès du Vatican.

Mais pour l'instant, je profite juste du moment présent.

-Eh Rin, tu viens ?

-J'arrive, directeur de l'académie !

-Arrête de me taquiner, je ne suis pas le directeur, dit Yukio.

_-Bientôt, je réponds._


End file.
